Demon's Eye
by AnimeDarkAngel
Summary: Your at home, get a random phone call, next thing you know you and your best friend are out to save the world......just what you needed before you started your day huh:: CHAPTER 15 UP::
1. Default Chapter

A/N: WHAAAAHHHAAA!!!! ::runs around screaming:: Okayyyyy I don't own Final Fantasy! I do own Nadesiko and FinalHeavenXIII owns Lamirra!!! BLAAAAA!!!! ::crashes into a wall and passes out:: ~Too Human Lately  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bright green eyes glanced over at the ringing phone. The young woman pushed aside her blonde bangs and reached out swiftly for the receiver. She was hoping it would be her friend. The highlights in her chestnut hair glistened in the overhead lamp's light as her young voice escaped from perfectly shaped lips.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Deep breathing could be heard on the other side of the line and she frowned. This stranger on the other could not be her friend. She *prayed* it was not her friend.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
A cold, harsh voice hissed out at her.  
  
'Disguising your voice, eh?' she thought. 'Clever boy.'  
  
"Miss Lamirra Senet, I have a job for you and your friend Nadesiko."  
  
She growled menacingly, her bright eyes flashed nervously as she tried to figure out who this creep was and how he could possibly be calling. Few people had the condo's number. The aggravation and worry that this disturbing call caused made her heart want to leap out of her throat and land on her paper-strewen desk.  
  
'Knock it off.' she commanded silently.  
  
As she crossed one baggy, denim pant leg over the other, she bounced a combat boot-covered foot.  
  
"How did you get this number and who the hell are you!?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An young woman jumped off the planking of the large ship and ran out towards the fields ahead. She only had to walk fifteen or so miles before she reached home. Her brown ponytail bobbed gently between her bare shoulder blades as she shouldered her long black sued trench coat and began to march away.  
  
"Miss Teistien!! Miss Nadesiko Teistien!! Please wait up!"  
  
The brunette cheerfully spun on the heels of her knee length leather boots and waited patiently for the red haired man running up to her.  
  
"You forgot this!" he gasped, resting on his knees as he caught his breath.  
  
She looked down at the man with gentle brown eyes. Taking the paper he handed her she smiled. Her alluring alto voice broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you Mr..?"  
  
The man blinked his large blue eyes and rubbed the back of his head. Not able to take his eyes of her glistening black halter-top that stretched tightly across her chest, he blushed.  
  
"Geene."  
  
Nadesiko grinned and waved to him as she walked away, her flare leather pants making a light swishing sound as she hollered cheerfully back at him.  
  
"Thanks Geene. Take care of yourself!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Listen Lamirra. Shinra is up to something."  
  
The teen frowned and looked at her watch.  
  
"They're *always* up to something. Tell me news, not history."  
  
The cold voice made a rasping sound that seemed to be a laugh. "You'll do well for this job. But to the point. Have you ever wondered *why* Shinra is suddenly drawing out mako faster?"  
  
"To make money of course. Isn't that what we're all set on this planet for?"  
  
"Not even close." the man paused a moment. "Would you believe me, if I said there was a spirit in the planet?"  
  
Lamirra frowned. It was a common belief, even perhaps a religion, to think there was a spirit in the earth. Lamirra had no opinion to this, but why was this man bringing it up?  
  
"Maybe. Depends on why I should believe it."  
  
The choking noise of laughter sounded again. "Well, well. Don't we have an attitude? Now, say that this spirit lived in the Lifestream. Do you follow?"  
  
Lamirra was getting annoyed. "Just get on with it." she snapped. This creep was starting to piss her off.  
  
"Temper temper." the man chided. "We must discuss the past so you will understand the present. There is a legend. Long ago it was said the only thing in our universe was this tiny planet. Two spirits, Tenshi and Ronan, were brought to life to maintain balance and order, but they began to fight over the planet and the life on it. Ronan became tainted, and soon became a demon. Tenshi, still as pure as it was first made, fought against the demon, trapping it in the lifeblood of the planet it blessed, so it could watch its adversary for eternity.  
  
"Of course, captivity empowered Ronan. It found a way to feed on the lifestream, to grow stronger. Soon Tenshi found out this plan, and tried to bring a quick end to it. It found a way to keep Ronan at bay, by sacrificing itself to make a prison for the demon. That prison is now the planet's core. Ronan was trapped, and still swims in the pool of lifestream that accumlated in its cage, searching for escape."  
  
Lamirra had heard this story before, and was bored by this man's irritating way of making everything seem twice as long as it was. "I've heard that millions of times. Just tell me why you called. I have more important things to do than discuss a religion I don't even believe in."  
  
The disguised voice sighed. "You're so impatient. But the point is, that story is as real as you or me. And the Shinra sure as hell believes it. That is the reason they are pumping out lifestream. They want the creature so they can obtain more power. That demon possesses the ability to wipe out this entire solar system if released. The Shinra see this as nothing more than an opportunity to gain an upper hand over humanity."  
  
"Look, mister, I don't have time to be playing games. The next thing you're gonna be asking me to find a frigging key before Shinra does and releases the demon-thing."  
  
"That is precisely what I want you to do."  
  
Lamirra's body went numb. This guy was a total nutcase! He was really starting to freak her out.  
  
Regaining her composure, she leaned back and set her feet on her desk and spoke professionally to the voice on the other line. "Supposing that that story was true, how much would you pay us if we took the job?"  
  
The man chuckled. "50,000,000 gil."  
  
Lamirra toppled backwards in her chair, causing several papers to go flying high into the air. "Holy shi-!"  
  
"You'll take it?"  
  
Lamirra got up to her knees and rested her elbows on her desk and grinned. "Ronan was it? The warrior with no master...well we can't be having that evil demon-dude roaming our beautiful planet now can we?" she said jovially. "We'll take it!"  
  
She heard the other end click off. "...Well bye then." she muttered. As a paper fluttered onto her head, Lamirra suddenly realized the predicament she had gotten her and her partner into.  
  
"...Siko is gonna *KILL* ME!" she wailed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko huffed and slammed open a small wooden door to a cozy looking cabin. She heard a squeak and the pounding footsteps.  
  
"If you tackle me your driving to the hospital!"  
  
A brunette just a bit shorter than she froze only inches away from jumping onto the other woman.  
  
"What's wrong with you Siko-chan?"  
  
Nadesiko sighed as she pulled off her boots and marched into the kitchen.  
  
"Well lemme see. I just got back from a really boring mission. But I got paid 700,000 gil. Several times I had to act as the first mate. Almost got caught. Then of course I forgot that the monster rate had seriously increased so I got attacked twenty times before finally reaching our front door. My body aches all over! So what's new with you Mirra?"  
  
Lamirra grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter and sat cross- legged on the couch.  
  
"What's new? Well, for starters that rebel faction Avalanche is stepping up in its actions. They blew up the sector ah...five reactor I think. Shinra's speeding up the mako production rates, which means our electricity bill is gonna skyrocket soon." she paused a moment. "And a I got a really weird call today." she murmured.  
  
Nadesiko pulled a large hunk of beef from the refrigerator and began to slice it into small pieces with one of Lamirra's old practice daggers.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Lamirra turned to the news on the TV and nervously looked back at her friend. "Uhhhh...we have to get a key so Shinra can't summon a demon spirit to take over the world?"  
  
THWACK!  
  
The blade of the large dagger Nadesiko was using landed only inches from the chair Lamirra was sitting in.  
  
"Excuse me!?"  
  
"Uh..heh heh.." just as she expected Nadesiko wasn't thrilled.  
  
Lamirra ripped the dagger out of the ground and stuck it in the sink as she walked by. "Yup. You heard right. MISSION TIME!" Lamirra shouted happily.  
  
"MIRRA!!! I was hoping for a vacation when I got home!!!"  
  
The younger girl smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
  
"I didn't really have much of a choice Siko. He offered 50,000,000 for it! Besides, would *you* want Shinra to have that kind of power?"  
  
The brunette sighed heavily and brushed back her chin length bangs, before returning to preparing the meat for dinner.  
  
"Okay so explain to me the details. And Mirra?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You suck."  
  
"You swallow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ha! Ow!!!"  
  
Lamirra grumbled as she rubbed her sore head. Nadesiko laughed triumphantly and dumped the meat into a large bowl of marinade sauce she had used against her partner in crime.  
  
"Details girl."  
  
Lamirra stumbled over to a chair and sprawled out. She tilted her head back and gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
"Okay well here goes. Shinra wants to summon an ancient demon from like, forever ago that was once sealed away by another spirit called Tenshi. I'm sure you've heard of the legend. Supposedly there's a key Shinra needs to be able to let the dude out. We're supposed to nab the key before Shinra does."  
  
Nadesiko grunted and shoved the food into the fridge. Walking over to her friend she pulled off her trench coat and threw it into the living room.  
  
"Okay. Best way to go about stopping Shinra and getting the key first is to join up with Shinra headquarters. That way we have 24/7 access to their files. And I'm sure they have a better idea of where the key might be then we do."  
  
Lamirra nodded and looked at her friend.  
  
"So we gotta hook up with someone who can put in a good word for us."  
  
Nadesiko grinned proudly. "You're the people person. You find the person who can get us in. I'll get our...er...supplies."  
  
The girls shook hands and Nadesiko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You really did it this time."  
  
"Yeah...ain't it great?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Elena damn it! Just shut up for a second, will ya?!"  
  
Bright red hair covered two aqua eyes that were currently glaring at a woman in a Turk uniform. Her blue eyes glanced warily at the man.  
  
"Kiss off Reno! You don't even take your job seriously."  
  
A bald man wearing a similar uniform and dark sunglasses stepped between them and grunted. Not being one to talk much he simply pushed Reno and Elena into their separated cubicles. Having to be on a team with the two most argumentative people in the Turks wasn't his idea of a great, no, not even a good job.  
  
Reno's laughter filled the office as he read a fax he had received from President Shinra.  
  
"Hey guys. I have to go track down Aeris...again. You guys can fight over the wonderful job of paper-filing. Later!"  
  
The tall red haired twenty year old darted out of the office at full speed. Elena grumbled as the papers Reno tossed fluttered to her feet.  
  
"Ya know...suicide is starting to sound really inviting."  
  
The bald man smirked secretly and slinked into his cubicle. Elena turned to the retreating form.  
  
"Rude. Why did he just throw porno articles at me?"  
  
"ELENA!"  
  
Elena winced and slowly turned to face a tall man with dark black hair.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
The man's dark eyes bored a hole straight through her.  
  
"What is this!?"  
  
He indicated to the papers in her hands.  
  
"Um I uh!! Tseng sir! Its Reno's I swear!"  
  
'That's it. The next cliff I see, I'm jumping.' she thought sullenly.  
  
"In my office. Now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Mirra, I'll be over in the clothes store and then I'm gonna stop at Corneo's and have a word or two with the jerk."  
  
"CORNEO'S?!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed. She hated that man with a passion!  
  
Nadesiko pushed a stray lock of loose hair back from her face as her friend screamed in shock.  
  
"Yes, I have to find out what this guy is doing. He doesn't get all that money from nowhere. So I'm gonna find out where."  
  
Lamirra's voice lowered to a menacing tone.  
  
"And just how do you plan on doing that?"  
  
Nadesiko's voice rang brightly. "Hey I ain't a con artist for nothing sister. You just go find us a connection. Lemme worry about pounding the sicko okay? You have the most important job."  
  
"Yeah, but you get the fun ones." the nineteen year old muttered.  
  
Lamirra's sulky expression turned to one of concern. She was worried about what may happen to her friend if she should be caught in the act. As if reading her thoughts Nadesiko patted her head softly.  
  
"Don't sweat it. If I get caught I'll just teleport outta there, grab you, and we'll haul it to sector seven."  
  
Lamirra didn't respond as she turned to stare at the entrance of the bar that they stood just outside of. Nadesiko could tell her friend wasn't convinced.  
  
"Listen. I'll go in dressed as a messanger, I'll say that I've got a letter for Corneo from Pres Shinra. I doubt it'll fail. When I get in all I'm gonna do is drug him so he's in a stuper, get the info I need and be out in no time."  
  
Lamirra grinned. "Have fun." She watched as Nadesiko quietly slipped behind one of the buildings, and stood for a moment.  
  
"Hmph. Right."  
  
She then quietly she entered the bar and walked straight up to one of the empty tables at the far end of the room. Her green eyes watched the doorway warily for anyone who may seem like they could be the key into Shinra. The wait wasn't long.  
  
After about five minutes of sipping tequila she raised an eyebrow and grinned. A tall handsome man with spiked fiery red hair and aquamarine eyes marched into the building and instantly noticed the woman staring at him. He stopped and glanced at her, obviously interested. To many men Lamirra was considered attractive, and this case was no different.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reno had always considered himself an expert on women, and could tell that the girl before him was a rare find. Her white form-fitting tank top accentuated her delicate curves on her firm torso. A few blonde locks rested on her forehead, and her higlighted chestnut hair glistened even in the poorly-lit room. Her denim pants were fitting at her waist and were extremely loose from the belt down.  
  
'A tomboy.' He thought. 'I always liked the feisty ones.'  
  
Lamirra leaned forward in her seat and motioned him over with an index finger and a wink. He more than ready to comply. Within seconds he was sitting beside her and introducing himself.  
  
"The names Reno. You?"  
  
Lamirra smiled and offered her hand.  
  
"Lamirra. You can call me Mirra. Nice to meet you."  
  
The Reno shook her hand then ordered a cold beer and eyed the waitress who quickly hurried away. He grinned lopsidedly and returned his stare to the woman before him.  
  
"So, Mirra. What's nice girl like you calling a guy like me over? Aside from the obvious of course." he winked devilishly.  
  
Lamirra shook her head causing her loose brown hair to fall lightly around her face.  
  
"Well, maybe you'll find out. Besides what woman would be crazy enough to not want to drink with such a good looking guy?"  
  
A/N:  
  
Well? What did ya think? I enjoyed proofreading it! It's my turn to write the next chapter, so look out! HEHEHE. I love the reviews when I make people twitch. ^.^ Call me evil, sadistic, twisted, whatever you want, but it's FUN! ^__^  
  
~FinalHeavenXIII  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. 2

~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: YEAH BABY! New fanfic! ^__^ Well *I'm* happy. Dunno about you guys. New content to work with! Hehe. Don't worry people I'm not tired of my other fics. They'll be updated in a litle bit, I promise! Well, do ya guys like the fic? YOU HAD BETTER! WE POURED OUR MINDS AND HEARTS INTO THIS THING TO CREATE THE BEAUTIFUL FANFIC IT IS NOW! Besides, if you didn't like it, why are you here at the second chapter? ^_^ Peanut butter does not own FF7 and neither do we, but we DO own Nadesiko and Lamirra. Steal them and we will go against our code of ethics and fight you like girls. Yes that's right, scratching, biting, hair-pulling and toe-smashing. I'm sure you guys can take a hint. ^_^ Well I hope I didn't scare off any awesomely awesome readers! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!!!!  
  
~FinalHeavenXIII  
  
  
  
Nadesiko was decked in the common uniform of a Shinra messenger. The ragged leather boots were two sizes too large for her, the hat fell completely over her eyes if she made any sort of sharp movement, and the blue coverall was stained with fast food grease and newspaper ink.  
  
Nadesiko was completely disgusted, and not only by the suit. The man she had stolen the suit from had attempted to grab her arm, and Nadesiko was very glad that the scene had not gone any further than that.  
  
Looking at her reflection in a broken mirror that lay in the alleyway, she tilted her hat forward until her face could not be define.  
  
'Good, now no one'll be able to tell whether I'm a boy or a girl. This'll be easier than I thought!'  
  
She quickly slipped the drug she was going to use against Don in her uniform and hurried off towards his house. She didn't want anyone to take notice of the supicious scene she had left behind.  
  
As she neared the large doors to the mansion, a guard blocked her path.  
  
"Hey, you gotta reason t' be botherin' th' boss?" the man spoke with rough vowels and an obvious fake Italian accent. Instead of commenting on his poor speech, Nadesiko concentrated on her character.  
  
"Message fer Mister Corneo from th' Pres of Shinra." she spoke in a low gruff voice, hoping to sound as boyish as she could.  
  
The the tall scruffy man blocking her way surveyed her. "Wha' kinda meassage?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Wants a favor." Nadesiko replied without missing a beat.  
  
The guard pried further. "Tha' favor would be?"  
  
Nadesiko shrugged nonchalantly. "Th' Pres don't tell us messengers what th' message is. We're not s'posed t' ask, neither."  
  
After a moment, the man shrugged. "Go ahead."  
  
'Well now *that* was easy.' she thought triumphantly. 'Now for the tricky part.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'So his name's Reno, eh? Must be that Turk. This could get interesting...'  
  
Lamirra surveyed the man across from her. He was handsome, no doubt. Bright red hair spiked low and swept back with bangs that messily fell over and under his sunglasses on his forehead covered his aqua eyes. His loose open shirt revealed well toned muscles carved perfectly. She raised an eyebrow at his choice of weapon that sat at his waist: an electric nightstick.  
  
Seeing her look, Reno grinned. "Pretty neat eh?" he patted his weapon happily. "This thing's great. Close combat's a piece of cake with it."  
  
Lamirra's eyes flashed with interest. "Really? Care to try it out?" this was the opportunity she needed to get into Shinra!  
  
Reno smirked. "You think you'll be able to handle it?"  
  
Lamirra leaned closer until she was inches from Reno's face. "Bring it on."  
  
Reno's self-assured smirk turned into a grin. "Well now, I guess I've got myself a challenger! I would be crazy to decline a beauty like you."  
  
Lamirra let out a small, deep-throated laugh and sat back in her chair. "Then I guess I'd better get ready." she stood and slowly showed Reno her entire form, to great effect. His mouth agape, he stared at her body, unable to pull his eyes away. Lamirra just sighed impatiently. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?"  
  
"Wh-what?" he shook himself out of his stupor and regained his composure. "Oh! The fight! Okay, ready when you are girlie!" he stood up and pulled out his nightstick. Lamirra glared at him. "...Did you just call me 'girlie'?"  
  
Reno smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, did that bug ya?"  
  
Lamirra's bright eyes flashed. "Not at all, but you might regret it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Walking up the stairs to Don Corneo's doors made Nadesiko completely assured that her disguise was fool-proof. Not one person had stopped her on her way. All she had to do was walk through those doors, tell Don it's a private message, drug him, get the info and she's outta there. No problem.  
  
Knocking on the doors, Nadesiko waited for the answer. When none came, she tried to push the doors open herself to find that they were locked. Puzzled, she knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer. Not wanting to blow her cover and use magic on the door, she decided to go look for a person who might know how to open the doors.  
  
After two minutes on the search, she saw a short stocky blonde man with a goatee and ran up to him.  
  
"'Scuse me mister. You work fer Mister Corneo?"  
  
The short man looked at her cautiously. "If I do?"  
  
"There's an important message I gotta deliver to Mister Corneo from the Pres of Shinra about somethin', but he won't open his doors."  
  
The blonde man looked at her in surprise. "The guard that saw you at the front knew it was private, so he told Corneo. Corneo thought it best to address Rufus personally instead of risk eavesdroppers. I thought someone had already informed you..."  
  
'Oh...shit.' Nadesiko swore in silently. This ruined the entire plan! She had to let Lamirra know *immediatly*.  
  
"Well, I guess since mah message's been delivered, I should be goin'. Thanks mister."  
  
Before the man could respond, Nadesiko ran like the wind to the exit and shut the door behind her, cursing all the way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A crowd had gathered outside the bar where a fight had begun. A redheaded man against a beautiful young woman. Reno cracked his knuckles as Lamirra too her stance.  
  
"Well now. Fighting bare handed are we?"  
  
Lamirra smirked. "If you think it's less threatening than a gun, you're screwed."  
  
Reno glanced at her with a spark of superiority in his aquamarine eyes. "Oh really? I guess we'll have to see won't we?"  
  
Lamirra smiled. "Yes."  
  
She lunged with speed that Reno had never seen before. A lucky side-step saved him from getting punched in the jaw. Lamirra quickly recovered from her miss by crouching low and spinning to kick Reno in the shins. In all his time working for Shinra, Reno had never seen such skill. Not able to dodge he took the blow and stepped back. He brought his nightstick down and to the toward her side as she lunged again. Frantically Lamirra swung her body around to avoid the nightstick and her back came in contact with Reno's chest. He grinned touched a lock of chestnut hair as she quickly spun behind him and kicked out. Expecting this, Reno used her shoulders as a support and flipped behind her. He lashed out with his nightstick and slashed across her back. Yelping with pain and anger, Lamirra turned and blocked another blow with her arm and slid so she could grip the weapon. Ignoring the shock, she disarmed Reno and threw his nightstick aside.  
  
"I suppose you know hand to hand?" she asked.  
  
"But of course, my delicate flower." Reno did a mock bow and stood waiting for her charge. He knew trying offense might just end up a waste of time and energy, and decided to try for dodging.  
  
Lamirra ran at him and drew back her arm to punch. Before coming in contact with Reno, she spun behind and kicked. Gasping from surprise, Reno rolled forward to avoid her attack. He had barely regained his feet when she was already punching at him. He dodged and blocked all he could, but it seemed he was the only on tiring.  
  
Tired of playing games, Lamirra flipped away and and stopped for a moment. She ran at Reno at full speed. Reno crossed his two arms to block his face when suddenly she moved to the side. throwing out her left foot against the ground at an angle she spun and kicked Reno in the small of his back with such force she knocked the wind out of him.  
  
She dropped to one knee to rest, knowing she had won. Reno supported his weight on his arms and coughed up a small amount of blood. He then turned to face her.  
  
"...Incredible..." Reno stared at her as if she was a goddess. And to him she may as well have been.  
  
Lamirra had finally caught her breath and smiled. "That trick took me five years to master. When I was learing it, all I could think was 'Why me?' But now that I look back on it, it definitely paid off. That technique's saved my life hundreds of times."  
  
Reno's eyes widened with admiration. "Making it seem like a reckless charge...but what if the enemy charges too?"  
  
"Then I kill them." Lamirra shrugged.  
  
"Well that part's obvious, but how?"  
  
The young woman reached toward the top of her pants and grabbed a black handle of a dagger. Reno's eyes widened. He hadn't even seen any sign of a weapon.  
  
"A quick stab and a twist in the right place and they're through." Lamirra shrugged again. "Some people call it cheating, but I call it surviving."  
  
Reno suddenly had an idea. "Hey...I know this sounds stupid but you got a job? My office could use a person like you on the Turks. I could recommend you."  
  
Lamirra acted as though this idea was pure genius. "Wow! That'd be great! I have a job, but it's low pay. Working for Shinra could change my life! Oh, thank you Reno!"  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, drawing a blush and a muttered "Hey, no problem." from the already flustered Reno.  
  
A/N: Isn't she great! I love working with this girl! But.:: grumbles:: of course Lamirra gets a bonus ::grumbles more::...-_- arg. Well hopefully Nadesiko gets her chance at Reno too! I hope. Review.please..:: puppy eyes:: 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N:  
  
Umm ...I WANT RENO!!! ::glares at Mai:: -_- But...::grins:: Sephi is okay too.::huggles Sephiroth:: hehehehe ~Too Human Lately  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mirra!!!! Lets move!!!"  
  
Nadesiko was busy throwing off her over shirt as she charged around the corner back towards the bar. Concentrating on dsiposing of the disgusting clothes she had on, she nearly tripped when she saw the hunk Mirra was talking to.  
  
Shaking her head to clear her mind, she called out to her friend. "Mirra!! I hope you did what you needed to do cause we gotta book it! NOW!"  
  
Lamirra knew the nervous tone Nadesiko spoke in meant whatever she had to say wasn't good news. She shrugged and glanced at the new man that had just offered her a very good job.  
  
"Sorry. I gotta g-"  
  
She yelped as Nadesiko grabbed her arm and continued charging towards the exit of sector six. The crowd that had recently been invigorated by the fight were now busy dispersing. All interest had left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reno blinked as another woman charged out of the darkness with a Shinra messenger shirt hanging halfway off her body. Obviously she was one of Lamirra's friends cause the girl ripped the new Turk clean off her feet and  
  
kept running.  
  
"Weird chick...SEE YA AT FIVE MIRRA!!!"  
  
He shrugged and began to walk to Don Corneo's.  
  
'Wonder what he might know about Aeris?'  
  
He stood and waited as a trail of about six men charged out of the Don's building and headed in the same direction of the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra finally convinced Nadesiko to stop in sector seven just in front of another bar.  
  
'What is it with these bars?' Nadesiko wondered.  
  
"Siko? What happened?"  
  
Nadesiko's panicky expression changed to one of pure embarrassment.  
  
"Corneo may be a perv. But he clearly isn't all that stupid."  
  
Lamirra smiled arrogantly and poked the woman's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm. Well isn't that funny! I vaguely remember telling you it wouldn't work. Doncha love being humbled by almighty me?"  
  
Nadesiko leaned over and pulled the pants she had used for the disguise off  
  
her legs to reveal the black denim daisy duke shorts she wore beneath them.  
  
Her brown eyes glistened as she also tore off the ugly boots she had stolen  
  
so she could see her beautiful black thigh high hooker boots. She smirked at her staring companion.  
  
"I intend on getting that information."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reno smirked as the Don before him ranted about someone actually getting  
  
in. It was obvious to Reno that only one person could have done it.  
  
'That babe with Mirra had to have done it. No one else was acting like her.'  
  
He snickered at the fat balding blonde before him. No way was he gonna tell  
  
the Don. He didn't even like him. Perhaps if that chick showed up again?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"SIKO!"  
  
Nadesiko calmly adjusted the white mini shirt as her friend growled at her.  
  
Letting her brown hair fall loosely about her face she smoothed it out with  
  
her fingers.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever Mirra. If you want you can come along. I mean, come on, you know how to do this stuff."  
  
Lamirra shook her head furiously.  
  
"Uh uh. I saw Reno walkin' that way." she pointed a finger in the direction she thought she saw her new co-worker walk off. Nadesiko grinned and stood to her full height.  
  
"He your new boyfriend???"  
  
She started chanting in a teasing way as Lamirra stood fuming at the remark. A tall wooden staff appeared in Nadesiko's hands and she smiled.  
  
"Oh come on Mirra. Lighten up. How did your mission go?"  
  
Lamirra's face lit up and she winked an eye.  
  
"I'm in. Find Reno. I'm after you show him what you can do, a bit of flirting, then you're in."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reno, finally fed up with the Don's bickering left the building and stood outside next to the bar where he met Lamirra. His deep aqua eyes glinted in  
  
the artificial light caused by the plate's huge lenses. He could hear a set  
  
of footsteps slowly approaching him. He spun, expecting to see another pathetic thug. In front of him stood a brown haired woman. She hit an easy five ten due to her black hooker boots. He smirked.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
Her voice was cold as she marched up to him and leaned on her staff.  
  
"If you don't have a job for me, I suggest you shut up and leave me be."  
  
"Well aren't we the arrogant one? Your the one you came to *me*."  
  
She moved to take a few steps forward and he frowned. Reaching out to her he went to speak. He was quickly shut up when his fingers touched her bare mid-drift. A long silver blade lay under his neck as the woman pressed him against the wall. She had pulled off the bottom half of her staff and was glaring vehemently at him.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
His aqua eyes bolted wide open and he glanced up at her.  
  
"Oh hey now! I just wanted to talk!"  
  
She growled and slowly re-sheathed the blade. Her deep brown eyes remained on him as she backed away from him.  
  
"Fine then. Talk."  
  
Reno sighed gratefully and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
'Isn't that the chick who grabbed Mirra?'  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The woman smirked and tossed her waist length hair over her left shoulder.  
  
"Nadesiko. Friends call me Siko."  
  
"All righty then."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra was bored out of her mind. She no longer felt like drinking, she didn't want to make any more 'friends', she didn't want to track down Nadesiko, and she couldn't think of anything better to do. Her green eyes watched as a tall black man with a grafted gun arm walked quietly out of the bar and head towards the train station.  
  
'Man...has this become my only means of having a little fun?I'm gonna go find some monster to pound.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So what kind of job are you looking for Siko?"  
  
Reno's voice became mellowed out as the two walked back towards the exit of the sector. Nadesiko no longer cared about discovering how Corneo got his cash. She could get into Shinra and go through their files and find out that way.  
  
"Anything that pays well, involves blowing things up, and doesn't require me to act cheerful."  
  
Reno laughed at her remark. Man would she be a fun to work with. Of course  
  
she had to prove herself.  
  
"Can you fight?"  
  
Nadesiko twirled her staff beside her and froze in her spot.  
  
"Not nearly as well as Mirra. But fair enough. Magic is more my sport."  
  
Reno nodded, almost in a reluctant sort of way. He had already got his ass kicked today, and he wasn't intending on doing it again anytime soon. But this chick supposedly didn't fight well. There probably isn't much of a risk.  
  
"Care to demonstrate?"  
  
Nadesiko laughed lightly and covered her mouth with a delicate hand. Her brown eyes lit up and she pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail.  
  
"I dunno. Been outta practice. Just go easy on me."  
  
Her lopsided grin told Reno she was kidding around. He may as well do his hardest because there was no way in hell Nadesiko was gonna go easy on him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra stood on the top of an old buiding and watched as Reno and Nadesiko  
  
walked towards the exit then froze. Count on Nadesiko to forget a mission once she crashed into a really hot guy. She could imagine what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko could feel her friend's presence and determined that she had better not screw up. Her hands flew swiftly over her staff as she tilted her head forward in concentration. She needed to get a reading on this guy before she knew how to attack him.  
  
'Energy level at..?'  
  
She blinked in confusion. To her misfortune she couldn't read him. Catching her off guard she barely ducked as his fist flew towards her with his electric nightstick grasped tightly in it. Her free right hand shot up into his stomach and flipped him over her shoulder.  
  
"HEY! Don't you ever warn a person before you attack!?"  
  
She spun to face the fallen man and held tight to her staff. Her brown eyes  
  
focused on him as he began to lift himself from the ground. Shoving her staff forward and leaning the top of it in his direction she muttered a word.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
A burst of flame licked around his body and he could feel the heat burning his skin. His aqua eyes slanted as he leaped over the flames and caught her arm with his nightstick. Nadesiko yelled out in pain and grasped the bleeding wound. Reno stopped for a moment. He hadn't meant to make her bleed. Just stun her. He shrugged it off and got ready to attack again.  
  
'No use telling in the heat of battle.' he thought.  
  
Nadesiko jumped away from him and landed behind a small pile of smoldering ash. Blood poured from her arm. This wasn't good. She guessed he had hit a vein. She ripped off the bottom part of her staff to reveal the glimmering blade and growled.  
  
"Bolt!"  
  
Lighting shot from the tip of the sword as she spun it in all directions. Reno felt his body fly through the air and crash into a building as he was hit time and time over again. The lighting came to a halt and both people stood weezing. Reno looked in concern at Nadesiko's arm. She was loosing way too much blood.  
  
"We should stop!"  
  
Nadesiko shook her head and wiped her sweaty forehead with a blood-covered hand, smearing crimson across her face.  
  
"No way! We have to finish it."  
  
Reno had to admit the woman had spirit. He charged forward once more and swung at her legs. Narrowly missing he did a handspring and landed behind her. She swore as the electricity from his weapon froze her legs. Doing the  
  
only thing she could think of she swung her staff around and brought the wooden end down sharply on his head. Both Reno, and Nadesiko collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra jumped off the roof of the building and ran over to her friend. Blood oozed from Nadesiko's arm. She frowned as she realized her friend had lost much of her color. Reno on the other hand may not have been soaked in blood like his opponent but he didn't seemed to be in any condition stand. That blow to his head did a number on his sense of balance. He slowly stood to his feet, went to take one step forward and toppled over. Lamirra sighed. 'Dammit, I hate using magic! But I guess I don't have much of a choice...'  
  
Her lips parted as she quietly voiced a word of command.  
  
"Cure."  
  
As green light washed over Nadesiko's body she moaned. Her brown eyes slanted in pain as she stood to her feet.  
  
Lamirra walked over to Reno and threw one of his arms over her shoulder. Struggling weakly, he looked at her.  
  
"I didn't need your help. I was fine on my own."  
  
"Bull. You and I both know you had nothing left."  
  
"Wanna bet?" he growled menacingly.  
  
"Yeah." Lamirra quickly slid out from his arm. Losing his support Reno fell. Grinning, she picked him up again. "Well, now. I don't think I've seen anything more graceful than that!'  
  
Nadesiko's voice lifted lightly as she turned to Lamirra.  
  
"Either way, Mirra, you shouldn't have interfered."  
  
Lamirra raised her hands in the air exasperatingly. "Oh great, Here I go and save both of your sorry asses and suddenly I'm the bad guy! What can I possibly do in my defense?"  
  
"You can start by buying me a drink. My head's gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning." Reno glared at Nadesiko's bladed-staff and muttered something under his breath.  
  
Laughing Lamirra patted Reno's back and helped him regain his balance.  
  
"Yeah, I'll buy you a nice tequila and watch you chug it. Now, *that'll* brighten my day!"  
  
"Yeah, ha ha."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
^______________________________^ now that was fun stuff everyone! Hope you like it! 


	4. 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N:  
  
Wow....for once I'm at a loss for words. Aren't you all fortunate?  
  
~FinalHeavenXIII  
  
Six am. Lamirra growled as she smashed her alarm clock and reluctantly got up out of bed. Yawning, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of loose khaki pants and a black form-fitting t-shirt. Groggily she brushed her teeth and hair and splashed water on her face.  
  
'Damn. Why the hell does this damn job have to start so frigging early?!' she thought, very irritated at her other boot that refused to be found.  
  
After reaching under her bed and pulling out her missing shoe, she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Come on in Siko."  
  
The door squeaked open and Siko popped her head through the doorframe.  
  
"Hey? You ready for work?" she looked disdainfully at the mess Lamirra had made searching for her footwear.  
  
"Don't we have time for breakfast?" Lamirra grumbled.  
  
"No. You took half an hour looking for you shoe!"  
  
"WHAT?! OH SHIT!" Lamirra jumped up and ran out of her room.  
  
"Did you get Kite ready?" she shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Why would I get that bad-tempered bird ready for you?"  
  
"Because I get Quill tacked up for *you*!"  
  
"That's because she wouldn't hurt a fly!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's why she bit me yesterday!"  
  
Both of the girls ran outside and locked the door. Running behind their home the came to their chocobo corrals. Two black chocobos paced impatiently. One had a black tattoo of an angel wing on its beak, the other had a spiral of water with a feather inside it. Seeing their masters hurry to tack them, they knew how late the two girls were.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" shouted Lamirra as she hopped on the angel wing- tattooed bird.  
  
"All ready over here!" replied Nadesiko.  
  
Kicking their mounts, they sped off towards Midgar.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elena sighed angrily as she tried to type into her computer. In the cubicle next to hers, Reno had his music on full blast. Even if it was headphones, it was just too irritating!  
  
Standing up ubruptly, she stomped her way over to Reno. She found him leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk. His white undershirt was completely unbuttoned and his blue jacket was in a pile in a corner of his cubicle.  
  
"Reno! Will you turn those off?! SOME of us are trying to work!"  
  
Reno just looked up at her blankly over the rims of his sunglasses for a moment then focused back on his paperclip chain.  
  
"ARGH! RENO!"  
  
"If you two are finished?" a calm voice sounded from the front of the cubicle. Turning, Elena saw her boss, Tseng.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Tseng! I was just trying to get Reno to turn off his music and work." Elena explained hurriedly, bowing in an apology. Lifting an eyebrow Tseng regarded Reno coolly.  
  
"Reno, stop playing with office supplies and get to work."  
  
In a miraculous act of God, Reno somehow heard his boss, and immediatly turned off his music, put his sunglasses back on the top of his head and began to look the papers in his In Box over.  
  
Tseng looked back at Elena and smiled. "I'm glad that this didn't turn into another outburst. But anyway. Elena, could you go get Rude to come to my office? You too, Reno."  
  
Reno cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. Standing up, he yawned and put his paperclip chain in a desk drawer. Pushing his sunglasses back over his eyes he walked over to Tseng's office.  
  
'What could Tseng want with all three of us? It's normally just me." he grinned lopsidedly at himself. Upon reaching his boss's office, he sprawled out in a chair and stared up at the neatly tiled ceiling.  
  
'Everything's so plain here...' he thought absently. 'All orderly and and straight.'  
  
His best friend Rude entered the office. Reno looked up at him over his sunglasses.  
  
"Hey, Rude. Wassup?"  
  
Rude smirked and looked down at his messy friend. "Obviously not you. Forgot to brush your hair again?"  
  
Reno just grinned.  
  
Soon Elena walked in and occupied the last seat in Tseng's office. Right after her Tseng came in. He sat in the chair at the front of his desk and looked solemnly at each of his employees.  
  
"Now that everyone's here, I might as well begin. But first, Reno sit up."  
  
Grumbling Reno straightened up in his seat.  
  
"Okay, so does anyone have any idea on why we might be here?"  
  
Rude spoke up. "I've heard Reno told you about two new girls that he wants you to hire."  
  
Tseng nodded. "Well I've decided to hire them. They are more than qualified according to Reno."  
  
"Yeah, they're tough, man. Don't mess with 'em." Reno added.  
  
"Thank you, Reno...now, they should be arriving around seven thirty. Right now it's-" he looked up at his office clock. "Right now it's seven thirty. Then I suppose they'll be here soon."  
  
Not much after did Tseng say those words than two girls burst through the office door. They were both breathing heavily. One leaned against the doorframe for support. The woman with chestnut hair and blonde streaks spoke up.  
  
"Do you have any-" she took a moment to catch her breath. "Any idea how stupid the design of this building is? We got lost twice!"  
  
Tseng was caught off-guard by her bright green eyes. A green as light as that was not common in eyecolors.  
  
Regaining her breath, the other girl straightened. "Yeah, and whoever agreed to building it was a moron."  
  
Tseng was once again caught off guard. This woman's voice was so beautiful, he almost gasped in surprise. But he was not like that. Instead he looked at them both with cool, couculating amber eyes and stood.  
  
"I'm glad you're both on time. Now we can begin with our day."  
  
Reno groaned. "Dammit, I forgot! Today's training day, huh?"  
  
Both of the girls stared at him. "What?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Training day." Elena offered. "We all go to the gym at the top of the building and test our skills."  
  
Lamirra and Nadesiko stared at each other. "Aw, shit..." the brunette complained. Lamirra stared at Reno. "Gee thanks, Reno. Were you waiting for this day so Tseng could hired us then?"  
  
Reno opened his mouth to reply when Tseng cut him off. "Actually, I decided to hire you on this day to test your fighting ability. In this way, we can decide what kinds of missions we set you on."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Upon reaching the gym, Lamirra gaped. Before her was the biggest training facility she had ever seen.  
  
all of the walls were made up of huge mirrors, so you could catch you flaws in fighting. Scattered throughout he giant gym were punching pags, sway bags, and training dummies. The end half of the room was covered with a blue pad.in the first corner to her right Lamirra noticed a drinking fountain, a soda machine and a vending machine filled with nutrients bars.  
  
Elena walked up to Nadesiko. "Shinra wants to keep its employees fit, or at least those who need to be, so we're scheduled for training days once a twice a week. Those currently on missions are excluded of course."  
  
"Wow. I had no idea they would build a gym on this scale..." Nadesiko stared in awe.  
  
"Let's head over to the shower room. We need to change before we begin." Tseng said from behind them.  
  
They walked across the gym to a gray door at the end. Opening, Tseng motioned the three girls to another gray do on their left. "This is the girls locker room. Elena will explain things to you in there." with that, he, Reno, and Rude walked into the door on the right.  
  
Entering the room, the two girls saw eight gray lockers. Four on each side.  
  
"There are only allowed to be a maximum of eight Turks." Elena explained. Motioning down the lockers, they saw a big area with aqua tiling and eight silver showerheads.  
  
"That's our shower room obviously. After training we're required to take showers. Health laws, you know." she showed then their lockers. Inside each locker was a single-pieced black form-fitting suit. To Lamirra, they looked like wetsuits that covored your hands and feet. Each had a small, red, circular moniter rimmed in silver on the right side where your heart would be.  
  
"These suits moniter our condition, you know. Heart rate, breathing rate, blood pressure, life signs. They're pretty neat."  
  
Each girl put on her suit. Nadesiko marveled at the freedom of movement. Lamirra flexed her hand and tried jumping. She felt no restriction whatsoever.  
  
"These suits are amazing!" Nadesiko exclaimed.  
  
Elena nodded. "Yup. But I suggest tying your hair in a ponytail." she looked at Lamirra, who was busily braiding her hair. Once she was finished, they walked out into the gym to meet the guys.  
  
When they saw the men, the too girls nearly gasped in surprise. Their male companions were wearing the same outfit as they, and they were in great shape.  
  
'Damn, he is fine!' Lamirra thought as she eyed Reno.  
  
She was also surprised at how fit Tseng was as well. He looked more like the buisiness man type than a, well...Reno-type man.  
  
Lamirra glanced at her friend. Nadesiko was shamelessly staring at the men. Lamirra snickered.  
  
'It's so much fun to watch her like this.'  
  
Reno was the first to notice them. When he turned he smirked.  
  
"Hey! Not bad!"  
  
Tseng looked disgusted. "Reno, would you give it a rest? We're here to train."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say 'Oh Mighty One.'"  
  
"Do remeber, Reno, that I have most of your CDs. Last time I checked, I have the authority to refuse to give them back."  
  
"Alright! Alright! Geeze, you're so harsh!"  
  
They got to work right away. After stretching and a few warm up punches, Tseng looked at his new Turks.  
  
"You seem to be in good shape. I'd like to see what you can do." he led them to a a training dummy. It was shaped like a standing person."This is the average weight and shape of a fit six foot man. It should have the same feel as though you are hitting a person. Don't worry about knocking it over. It's wire to the floor so it will sway, but not fall. Show me what you can do. Nadesiko, if you please?"  
  
The brunette stepped forward, and got in a fighting stance. First, she did a few jabs and mid kicks, but as her pace got faster, she put in more punches, more kicks, and more intricate evasive manuevers. She ended it by flipping over the dummy and kicking it in the low back.  
  
"Good. Now, Lamirra."  
  
Lamirra hopped forward. Starting straight off she punched and kicked like crazy. The dummy never had a chance to stand back up. Flipping over, ducking, spinning behind, Tseng was amazed by her speed. He looked at the hand held computer he held. Her breathing and heart rate were fast, but according to his screen, none of her body was tiring. Finally, at his signal, Lamirra stopped. Looking back at his monitor, he could tell that none of her muscles were tired.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Tseng asked, attempting to keep his cool tone.  
  
"It's the way I was brought up. Me an' Siko, together we're practically unstoppable. I'm with the fighting, she's with the magic. When you get an element-resistant dummy, you should see what she can do."  
  
Tseng nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we were getting a dummy that durable. It was originally for Elena. She can't fight, but her sniping is amazing. That's why on missions she normally doesn't move in any closer than fifty meters. According to my charts, it should be coming in in a week. But until then, I want to focus on other things. Lamirra-"  
  
"Mirra." she interrupted.  
  
"...Mirra, we have something for you to try out." Tseng led her to the blue matted half of the gym. He opened a blue door and went in. After a moment, he brought out what looked like another dummy like the one before.  
  
"Mirra, this is an android. It was created to fight hand-to-hand for training. It has robotic muscles, an artificial pulse, the works. Normally, we just use sparring, but from what I can see you do, I don't want any casualties. Now, are you ready?"  
  
Lamirra gave Tseng a bored look. "Ask me when I'm not ready."  
  
Nodding, Tseng turned on the andriod. The entire gym went quiet.  
  
Taking her stance, Lamirra waited for the robot to attack. When the attack never came, she charged. She saw the robotic muscles in its leg tense, readying to spin behind. Lamirra did a hand spring over the robot before it could move, crouched and kicked. The android fell, and Lamirra was all over it. She pounced on it, punching over and over in the face. It finally threw her off and against the mirrored wall. As she recovered, the android waited. Lamirra decided to outwait it. It worked on normal humans. Why wouldn't work on an artificial one?  
  
Lamirra's plan worked. The robot charged, and Lamirra ran as well. With split second timing, she ducked and rolled, barreling into its shins and tripping the robot again. Regaining her footing, Lamirra ran at it. Already the android was up and threw her over its shoulder by a well-placed palm in the stomach. Lamirra jumped up as fast as she could, but was too late. It ran up and punched her square in the jaw. Lamirra flipped back and landed cat-like on all fours. She wiped a trickle of blood off her lip. Jumping up, she ran at the android and elbowed it right where the ribs would end. It caught itself from falling and punched with the left and the right. Stopping both punches with her hands, Lamirra grabbed its wrists and slammed her head into its. The dazed robot couldn't react quick enough to stop Lamirra from spinning behind, crouching and kicking out; first in the low back and then in the neck. It flew high into the air and Lamirra jumped and kicked out. it flew across the gym and skidded on the mat.  
  
The robot sat up and stared, just as a normal human would.  
  
'Hmm...well if it reacts the same as a person would, I wonder if...' she beckoned it forward with a micking index finger.  
  
The robot jumped up and ran at her. After exchanging blow after blow, punch after punch, Lamirra was getting tired. She knew she had to end it.  
  
Sensing the same thing, both Lamirra and the android hand-springed backwards until they were both at opposite ends of the blue mat. Lamirra smirked and charged. The android did the same. A few seconds before impact, Lamirra crouched low and as soon as the robot was right above her, she propelled herself upward and a powerful uppercut. She and the robot flew high into the air. Lamirra landed skillfully and straightened. Her opponent fell to the ground with *thump*.  
  
She glanced over at her onlookers, all but Nadesiko were staring in awe. Walking over to Tseng, she lightly punched his jaw.  
  
"So. Did I pass?"  
  
Nadesiko grinned smugly as Tseng said nothing. "That's nothing. You should see her when she's angry."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Well I guess she wants me to make a speech...okay then Four Score HOLE IN ONE!!! ^_^; I'm a dork...anywho thanks for the reviews...if we have any...::shrugs:: I haven't checked.  
  
~Too Human Lately 


	5. 5

A/N:  
  
Well here is chapter five. And I have no idea what I'm doing...^_^ like I ever do.( note sarcasm) Anyhow...yea...toddles.  
  
~Too Human Lately  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I DUN WANNA GET UP MIRRA!!!!"  
  
Nadesiko's bright brown eyes slowly opened to see her ranting best friend. Brushing a lock of messy brown hair out of her face she lifted her self into a sitting position. Lamirra grabbed Nadesiko and ripped the rest of her out of bed.  
  
"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO THAT PARTY!!! Get up! We have an hour to get to Midgar!"  
  
Nadesiko grumbled as Lamirra ran out the door to tack up the chocobo's. Slowly moving she reached out and grabbed at a pair of tight leather pants before pulling them over her bare legs. Thankfully she didn't have to deal with putting on her shirt; she was too lazy to change it last night.  
  
'What in the hell do *I* have to get up this *early* for!? It wasn't MY idea to accept the stupid mission in the first place.' She thought groggily. Nadesiko really wasn't much of a morning person. Lamirra's voice screeched into the house.  
  
"NADESIKO GET A MOVE ON!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reno sighed as once again Nadesiko showed up ten minutes after Lamirra.  
  
'Damn that girl's boots can squeak.' He looked up out of his cubicle as Nadesiko stared up at Tseng with a sheepish expression. She giggled and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"My bad. Sorry I'm late."  
  
Before she could apologize Reno opened his mouth.  
  
"Not like its anything new. Your always late."  
  
Nadesiko's staff slammed down on his head and she growled.  
  
"You ain't helping carrot top!"  
  
"Carrot top?! What the f-"  
  
Tseng 'ahemed' quite loudly and tapped Nadesiko's head. In the background he could hear the faint laughter of Lamirra. Nadesiko turned around with her shoulders slouching and glared at her boss. Reno on the other hand was busy rubbing the top of his head as the pain of a forming bump throbbed.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Tseng smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"Im not the one needing help."  
  
Nadesiko's jaw dropped and she glared at her boss even more agitatedly. He continued on.  
  
"We got that dummy in. I'd like to test you out."  
  
Nadesiko's face lit up and she stood to her full height, almost matching up to the taller man. She put two fingers over her nose and grinned.  
  
"I GOT YOUR THUMB I GOT YOUR THUMB!!!"  
  
With that and a disgusted sigh from Lamirra she took off towards the gym leaving the other workers completely confused.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'What is with that girl?'  
  
Two dark blue eyes formed in the shadows and thoughts that continued to whisp around behind them.  
  
'Why did I hire them?"  
  
The blue eyes squinted in thought.  
  
'Oh yes...now I remember. Nadesiko Tiestien. The beautiful and skilled con artist. Her magic levels are higher than any I have ever seen. Lamirra Senet. Physically unstoppable with looks and intellect to go with her skill. Together they can wipe out just about anyone. Nadesiko with her magic Lamirra with her combat skill. The task will be completed in no time.'  
  
Vicious laughter shook the air around its source, and faded along with the piercing blue eyes it came with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra grabbed her friends shoulder and raised an eyebrow as Nadesiko handed her the staff she normally carried with her.  
  
"Huh? Why are you giving me your weapon?"  
  
Nadesiko smiled and tilted her head to the side as she stretched out her hands.  
  
"I wanna use the basic magic spells to start. Then you can throw it to me. I just need a warm up."  
  
She smiled as Reno grunted.  
  
"Gee as many monsters that you say you run into on the way here ya think that would be warming up enough."  
  
She pointed a finger at him and winked as a small blast of energy knocked him against the wall.  
  
"That's not my kind of warming up. Lemme tell you something pretty boy. I have spells you've never heard of. Not many, but they take a lot of energy. I have to warm up or I can't control them properly. Now I don't think you want me blowing up all of Midgar, am I right?"  
  
"Did you just call me 'pretty boy'?! I'll have you know that-"  
  
Lamirra rolled her eyes and slid open the staff in her hands. She always marveled at the intricate carvings that were etched all over the sheath and handle. Nadesiko had said that the first materia user had made it and it had been passed down in her family. Her best friend was now the last remaining of the Icefire clan, known for their magical abilities. Lamirra grinned as a white blast blew back her hair and she shouted out the spell for her friend.  
  
"Bolt!!"  
  
Nadesiko rarely said anything when it came to the basic magic spells. Those she had learned to control with her mind. Raising her hands into the air she swiftly pressed them against the floor and grunted. The ground began to shake as she summoned up the magic spell Quake. She stood once more and motioned for Lamirra to bring her the staff.  
  
"Alright. Bring me the dummy."  
  
The tall plastic dummy was wheeled out and Nadesiko went right to work with a raised eyebrow.  
  
'This is gonna be boring.'  
  
Very deliberately she tossed aside the bottom half of her staff and sighed. The long steel blade shone in front of her as she brought it before her face and closed her eyes.  
  
"Fire..."  
  
Her blade began to glow and flicker with an inner reddish light. She lifted the staff blade above her head and her eyes flashed open with the second word.  
  
"Two!!!"  
  
Her sword burst into brilliant flames that shocked all of the Turks but Lamirra. Shooting off the ground Nadesiko did a front flip over the dummy and as she landed she shoved the flaming blade through the back of her target. Fire was absorbed into the inside of it and she growled. Lamirra's eyes widened.  
  
"ITS ABSORBENT!?!?!"  
  
Tseng nodded his head and let his eyes remain on Nadesiko as she struggled to pull the sword out of her target.  
  
"Of course. We can't have all that energy just bouncing around the room like that; someone could get hurt."  
  
Lamirra smacked Tseng. "YOU MORON!"  
  
Quickly she ran as Nadesiko slumped to the ground.  
  
Wrapping her arms around her friend she pulled at the imbedded weapon with all her strengthAs the staff slid loose both Lamirra and Nadesiko toppled over. Nadesiko struggled for breath.  
  
"Aw, shit..."  
  
Reno's eyes slanted as he frowned.  
  
"Whats the matter with you guys?"  
  
Lamirra went to answer, but Nadesiko covered her mouth.  
  
"Nothing Reno. I just didn't pay enough attention in my attack and hurt myself. Lamirra you should apologize to Tseng."  
  
Her eyes didn't move from the ground as she clumsily lifted herself up. Lamirra glared at her. Tseng, sensing there was more to the matter than Nadesiko would let on, shook his head.  
  
"Not necessary. I said that like a jerk. I appreciate her putting me in line."  
  
Rude, Elena, and Reno all looked at each other in confusion as Lamirra marched back over to the small group, crossing her arms in frustration. Nadesiko took in a deep breath and re-sheathed her staff blade. Twirling it beside her she jabbed the bottom end of the staff into the ground with a grunt.  
  
"Quake!"  
  
The ground shook violently and the dummy toppled over. Nadesiko's eyes flashed and bright black flame licked up the dummy and put it into total meltdown. She grinned at her combination. Tseng blinked steadily.  
  
"Did you just combine magic?"  
  
Nadesiko smiled and nodded her head. Lamirra just snorted in contempt.  
  
"Duh. What else?"  
  
Reno walked up to Nadesiko frowning.  
  
"What the hell was that? Yeah, sure it was Quake, but the second one definitly wasn't Fire."  
  
Nadesiko just patted his head with a mocking smile.  
  
"I told you there was stuff you've never seen before. What I did was called Kintra Blast. Its pure fire from the heart. Only those with magic in their blood or Gold Materia are able to do it."  
  
"Gold Materia?"  
  
Nadesiko nodded. "Yes. Gold Materia is extremely rare. There's only two in existence. The second, oddly enough, is a summon. But no one has seen it, and now Gold Materia is nothing but a lost page in a history book that no one remembers."  
  
Reno, still unsure of what to think opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Elena.  
  
"Well it seems like that dummy was to easy for you. You didn't even break a sweat. How about a real battle?"  
  
Lamirra and Reno both stared at the bold woman as she marched up to the taller woman. Nadesiko grasped her staff tightly.  
  
"What do you plan on doing? Biting my ankels?"  
  
Reno smirked chuckled along with Lamirra after Nadesiko popped the insult. Elena and Nadesiko didn't get along very well. Elena grabbed a nearby gun and cocked it.  
  
"Would you rather I shoot them?"  
  
"Ooh! Sting!" Reno said, grinning. Tseng's deep voice broke the approaching fight apart.  
  
"Ladies!"  
  
Nadesiko growled.  
  
"I ain't no lady."  
  
Tseng glared at her.  
  
"I don't care right now Miss Tiestein. You all get back in your regular clothes. I got a call from President Shinra. Reno, Rude, you two have to go do a little work. Nadesiko, and Lamirra I want you two to start filing the papers I left on your desks. Elena. You go do weapon inventory."  
  
Tseng turned sharply and left the room followed by Rude and Lamirra. Raven stopped and grabbed Elena's shoulder gently. Smirking she chuckled.  
  
"Careful Elena. You fall off that pedestal not only will you be able to not see over the floor. But I might accidentally step on you."  
  
With a wide grin Raven calmly left the room leaving Elena to glare at her retreating form, and to listen to Reno's laughter as he too followed the taller brown haired woman. ~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey minna. I hope you enjoy these fics. They're hella fun to write cuz you don't know what the next chapter's gonna be. ^_^ You guys should try it. Anyways, I gotta go sort my binder out. Later!  
  
~ FinalHeavenXIII 


	6. 6

A/N:  
  
Hey! FinalHeaven here. I finally got enough free time to write the new chap. ^_^* I haven't even posted this damn thing yet....Anywayz, here's the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra sighed and tapped her pencil on the piece of paper she was supposed to be reading.  
  
'The office sure is boring without Reno and Rude...' the young woman leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'Haven't we got someplace else to be..?'  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
Lamirra jumped out of her seat. Looking out of her cubicle, she saw Nadesiko fall and fling her papers up into the air. Snickering, she looked at her partner.  
  
"That was smart."  
  
"Shut up." the brunette snapped as she quickly went about collecting her papers. "I'm sick of this. All we do is paperwork while the guys are out having fun. I bet ELENA's having more fun than us. SHE's checking out the ammo!"  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call pretending to be criminals on death penalty to get certain information 'fun.'" A cool voice came from the doorway. Tseng stood and inwardly grinned at Nadesiko. "I don't think I've ever seen such a display of grace in my entire life. You rival Reno."  
  
"God do I have to have everyone ratting on me about this?" Nadesiko muttered. Lamirra laughed outloud. "You should see her at home!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Nadesiko snapped. With that she stomped off into her cubicle. Tseng gave Lamirra a puzzled look. The twenty year old just flapped a hand.  
  
"She gets like this when we don't get an active job."  
  
Tseng smiled at her. "I'm sure you're the same?"  
  
Lamirra leaned back. "What? Do I show it?"  
  
Tseng shook his head. "No. Not really. But the way you move when you do your work looks tense. You seem to be agitated."  
  
Lamirra inwardly cringed. Something about a person noticing the way you moved everyday scared her. "I guess I can just hold out longer than Siko."  
  
"Soon you'll get a mission. We know that you're more than capable of doing it."  
  
"Then why haven't we gotten one?" Lamirra half snapped. Even if she COULD control her cabin fever better than Nadesiko, if she found out that they were being kept in for no reason...  
  
"It's not so simple assigning missions you know. Although your qualifications meet, there's more to it than that. We have to do research, and mostly make sure that you know how to carry out the mission."  
  
"We know how to carry out a frigging mission." she growled.  
  
Tseng looked at her with calculating eyes. "There's more to it than just being able to play your part right. We have to make sure you're mentally fit for the assignment. Many of the past Turks have been sent to asylums for how they had reacted to the things they've seen and done." with that, Tseng turned and entered his office, leaving the shocked Lamirra.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko had heard the conversation of Tseng and Lamirra as easily as though she was there. She too, was shocked by Tseng's last remark. It even frightened her, to know that they did deeds so horrible that it damaged the mind forever.  
  
'Is that the secret of the Turks?' She looked at her monitor, but found she was unable to work. Her imagination got the better of her, and she shuddered as she thought about what scenes could have caused such a mental breakdown.  
  
Looking at her wall clock, she saw it was her break time. Standing, Nadesiko stretched and walked out of her cubicle. She entered the elevator and went to the ground level.  
  
'Coffee would be great right now...' She walked along the streets of Midgar, scanning the stores.  
  
'Don't they have a Starbucks around here or something?'  
  
Nadesiko continued to walk. Unsuccessful in her coffee shop hunt, she decided to head over to Wall Market. Unable to find a shop there, she growled.  
  
'Dammit, that means I have to use the vending machines at the headquaters.' Waving down a taxi, she headed over to Shinra Inc. After finally getting her coffee, Nadesiko remembered the entire reason they got into Shinra in the first place.  
  
'Those files we needed about the key sure did get lost in our agenda.' Quickly she headed over to one of the highest floors. There, she entered the Data Room that only authorized employees could enter. It was times like these that she really appreciated being a Turk.  
  
"Let's see...'The Neibleheim reactor and it's contents', 'Profiles of Shinra Employees', 'The side effects of mako infusion', 'Recent biological tests'..." Nadesiko skimmed idly along files that many people would die a thousand deaths to get there hands on. She picked out several files that seemed to have to do with mako withdrawal, ancient keys, and expirimental weaponry regarding elementals. As she turned to leave, a bright red file among several black ones caught her eye. How she passed such a vibrant file she couldn't understand, but she quickly walked over to read its title. To her dismay, the words were smeared beyond legibility. Opening the file, she found a small paperback book, dusty and very crude looking. She looked to its first page. She realized it was a journal. The handwriting was sharp and hurried, pressed deeply into the page. Curious, she began to read.  
  
'Date: First Cycle, Black Night, Year of Ice  
  
This is a bleak time for an expedition, but if now's the only time I'll be able to see it, then now's when I'll do it.  
  
Date: First Cycle, Paint Evening, Year of Ice  
  
Can't find it. Heard from a person in the Icicle Inn that it's somewhere in the Limestone Hills. Must go there to search.  
  
Date: Third Cycle, Gray Sun, Year of Ice  
  
Damn! Missed it! Searched whole cycle in Limestone Hills. Our finds were almost as promising, just as important, and give us more information than we could have dreamed of. We found a piece of the scroll. Copied the inscription:  
  
"Earth shakes. Light! Pure light! Filled with fire! Bright like water! Consumes beast. I see wings. Feathered wings."  
  
that was all of the inscription we could find. We now go to the point where the crater is.  
  
Date: Second Cycle, Blue Sky, Year of Lightning  
  
Today is a glorious day! We found two pieces! Here are the inscriptions once again:  
  
"It is hurt. Blood comes from one of its eyes. It looks to me. Its eye! Its right eye! Bright gold! No pupil, like the other. It burns where it lands! I scream. I look down at the burn. It pours blood! The demons eye! It's wounded eye is healed! Black where white should be, gold iris, black pupil. Yes, its eye is healed. The burn. The eye. I scream and writhe at what I see and feel, but no one dares come near the demon and its demon eye."  
  
Nadesiko's blood ran cold. She dropped her files. Somehow, she knew that this creature that the poor man was speaking of was Ronan. How old was this journal, and how old were the even more ancient journal entries?  
  
'I have to tell Mirra.' dropping the rest of the red file and pocketing the small book, she sprinted back to the Turk office.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra yawned and stretched. After her conversation with Tseng, nothing interesting happened. She heard Nadesiko get up, but she was too lazy to say anything sarcastic, and Elena wasn't there, so she couldn't talk OR pick on her. Suddenly, she remembered her mission. Find out what the key was...Lamirra grinned at nothing. Her friend Jake had once, very long ago, taught her how to hack. She had experimented and toyed with many websites, and had gained a lot of knowledge about hacking. Now was the time to use it.  
  
She cracked her knuckles and got to work. Typing furiously, she eventually reached her destination. Shinra's secret files. Lamirra frowned. Nothing she could use was here. She began typing and clicking once again, searching for the files she needed. Finally, she found something. To most people, it would seem strange that a file like this was in the Shinra files, but to Lamirra, it made perfect sense.  
  
'The Lothloriel War.' the legend of the battle that raged between Tenshi and Ronan. Shinra told the public that "lothloriel" meant "purify" in an ancient tongue, but Lamirra knew otherwise. She remembered Nadesiko telling her that Lothloriel was a mix of two words: Armageddon; the ultimate battle between good and evil, and Omega; the end of the world.  
  
Mixed emotions flooded Lamirra. She also remembered on one of her trips to Cosmo Canyon she heard lothloriel being referred to as a certain time, not a legend.  
  
'Lothloriel...I know now's not the time to be thinking of such things, but...I can't help but wonder if that war really happened?'  
  
She tried to think of what Nadesiko might suggest. Of course.  
  
'Well lets try to get to Cosmo Canyon. I'm sure someone there could tell us about the war.'  
  
She could almost hear her friends voice echoing in her head. With out a thought she saved the information on the floppy disk she had brought along with her. Now to find Nadesiko.  
  
  
  
A/N: The plot thickens. Could this be considered a wannabe climax....nah. Well chapter seven may not be asss interesting BUT it'll be interesting enough. Especially for Rufus fans. ^_~ hint hint. ~Too Human Lately 


	7. 7

A/N: Well here we are at chapter seven.... wow. I didn't think I would get this far this fast. I should work with other people more often. ::Shrugs:: Well I should give you chapter seven and quit yappin'.  
  
~Rachel  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko charged down hallway after hallway as fast as she could. Her back ached horribly and it didn't help that it felt as though she were being chased down. Tseng appeared in front of her and she came to a quick halt. Tseng grabbed her shoulders firmly.  
  
"What's the matter Nadesiko?"  
  
Nadesiko could tell he sensed her deep fear of something, although the source of her fear even had her stumped. To brush off Tseng, she decided to bluff it.  
  
"I forgot to put the file on Don Corneo back in its proper place. Sorry Tseng. I know you wanted me to keep the files clean. Gotta go do it!"  
  
She ripped her body out of his grasp and bolted for the next flight of stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra felt Nadesiko's panicky energy as the girls neared each other. Lamirra turned quietly down the hall on their floor and watched as Nadesiko pumped her legs to get to her.  
  
"Hey there speedy."  
  
Both girls froze. Reno and Rude weren't supposed to be back yet. Nadesiko stood up to her full height and glanced nervously at Rude. Of late he had started making her feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you doing back?"  
  
Reno smiled and walked up to Lamirra. He gave a very low mock bow.  
  
"I just realized. I don't have a date to the upcoming employees ball. And was hoping Lamirra would be kind enough to accompany me."  
  
Nadesiko growled menacingly as Lamirra grinned and nodded. Reno smiled and grabbed Rude's arm.  
  
"Will you take Nadesiko? I know that you're responsible enough to get that tranquilizer for her."  
  
Rude shrugged and looked indifferently at the angry woman. Nadesiko huffed before turning the other way and heading up the stairway that lead to her cubicle.  
  
"I never knew working for the Turks meant playing with little boys."  
  
Her tone was colder than ice. But Reno noticed it seemed a little shaky. He frowned. Something was going on. Hopefully Rude would cover it. And that was what Rude was going to do, That is until Nadesiko charged back down the stairs as she pulled her trench coat over her shoulders with sharp edgy movements. She slammed Rude out of her path as she climbed onto the elevator.  
  
"Im going out. My works done. If Tseng has a problem, he can come find me. Chao."  
  
The elevator doors closed. Reno turned to the flustered Lamirra.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
Lamirra shrugged.  
  
"About two years ago she had a job. She was assigned to a mission. We needed money desperately, and of course, she met a guy there and she ended up with a huge crush on him. Of all the stuff she's done, or been assigned to anyways, its the only one she's failed."  
  
Reno didn't need to hear more. He leaned over to his best friend and helped him off the ground. Rude groaned in pain.  
  
"I thought you said she stuck to magic."  
  
Lamirra laughed lightly and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Yeh well, I also said we trained together. She learned how to fight too."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko let down her long chestnut hair from its ponytail. Her deep eyes fell down to the ground and she sighed heavily. She knew she should't have acted like such a jerk. But she always was a bit jealous of her best friend. And since she was already on edge she just burst. She'd have to apologize later, but right now she had a phone call to make. Well, actually she just wanted to see if she could track down a coffee shop or something, but she thought calling up her old friend Terria might be a good idea. Hopefully her old friend would recognize some of the despcriptions in the file...  
  
She slapped her forehead. 'SHIT! The file! I shoulda grabbed it! Oh well. There is always when I get back to the office. Oh hey, wait a minute. I still have the book!'  
  
She nearly jumped ten feet off the ground as a gentle tenor voice grabbed her attention. Oh God it was gorgeous. She turned to face the mysterious voice.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She was taken aback by his appearance. Bright spiked orange-blonde hair with small, loose bangs that fell neatly above his eyes. The bangs were only two locks of hair, but that made all the difference. She felt herself nearly melt under his deep oceanic blue eyes that slanted in her direction. Her eyes traveled over him. Clean cut white business suit, and what was that at his side? An old fashioned rifle.  
  
'So he's an oldies boy.' She smiled.  
  
"Hey there. The name's Nadesiko. You are?"  
  
The man smiled in return.  
  
"You don't know who I am?"  
  
She pursed her lips as she crossed her arms under her chest.  
  
"Uh DUH. CLEARLY I don't know who you are. If I did, why would I be asking?"  
  
The man laughed lightly at the girls attitude. She was cute.  
  
"Good point. I am Vice President Rufus."  
  
The color drained from Nadesiko's face and she smacked her forehead.  
  
"Oh my gosh.... I feel like the dumbest person ever. I just hit on..."  
  
Rufus smiled. Knowing she was going to say that he was the most famous amazing looking man ever.  
  
"THE BIGGEST CREEP ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET!"  
  
Rufus was totally taken aback. That wasn't supposed to be how it went! But he kept his cool composure as he watched her march out of the building and towards the nearest bar. After a quick debate with himself, he chased after the brunette.  
  
"HEY! That was kinda rude don't you think!? Hey!!! Get back here!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra watched as Reno and Rude walked out of the building and climbed into one of the cars parked below.  
  
'Okay,' she thought quietly to herself, 'what am I supposed to do now? Do I track down Siko? Do I do more research? AH!! Dammit Reno! You picked a horrible time to ask me out!'  
  
She stopped her train of thought and watched as the car drove away.  
  
"Not that I mind..."  
  
She smirked as she turned back to the stairs that lead to the Turks office.  
  
'May as well get some more research done.' It was no use tracking down her friend when she was more irritable than a hornet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
While Lamirra was busy enjoying herself in the safe haven of work, Nadesiko was busy being stalked by the handsome and annoying Vice President of Shinra Inc.  
  
"GO AWAY YOU LEECH!!!"  
  
"NOT TILL YOU TALK TO ME LIKE A DECENT HUMAN BEING!"  
  
"THAT WON'T HAPPEN!"  
  
"WHY NOT!?"  
  
"CAUSE YOUR A STUCK UP LITTLE MOMMA'S BOY WHO WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"YOU ARE TOO!!!"  
  
The two very frustrated people stood facing each other, their faces a bright red. Nadesiko shoved him to the ground.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Rufus grabbed her arm dragging her down with him. She landed with a thud, draping one arm over him as her face landed on the ground. Not moving she grumbled.  
  
"Why wont you just go away?"  
  
Rufus took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. This was the fifty third time this scenario had happened in the past hour. He had to say something other than she was rude and he wanted an apology. He was getting repetitive, and he needed to get her to say something other than "Leave me alone."  
  
"Because. I don't think I have ever met such a beautiful woman in all my life."  
  
Nadesiko sat up and glared at him.  
  
"Don't try to flatter me pretty boy."  
  
Rufus tried to move away as her fist flew to hit him in the side of his face. He winced. But the blow never came. Cautiously he opened one eye to see Nadesiko had stopped her attack as laughter overcame her. He frowned.  
  
"What is with you?"  
  
She took a deep breath to try and stop laughing. It didnt work.  
  
"MAN! You shoulda seen your face! Even Reno didn't look that scared when I burnt him to a crisp a couple days ago! That's rich!"  
  
She fell over him lightly resting her head on his chest as she laughed. Rufus raised an eyebrow. Was this chick on drugs or what!? She was just trying to kill him and now she was laughing.  
  
WHAM!  
  
His head rolled sharply to the side as he felt Nadesiko's hand go full force against the side of his face. The young woman stood up with a smirk.  
  
"That felt really good. Now I'll talk to you. You needed humbling."  
  
Rufus started at the woman in awe. She was definitly something else.  
  
A/N:  
  
Oh, spoof! Ain't this fun kiddies? ^_~ Feel special, the next chap's mine!  
  
~Mai 


	8. 8

A/N:  
  
Woohoo! My turn! ^_^ Prepare yourselves, gentle readers, for I vow to...uh...ah, nevermind. I lost it. ^_^* *huffy* Rachel's bugging me towards the end, so it'll seem a little rushed, unless she, hopefully, edits it. Wishful thinking only makes the truth more painful though. ^_~  
  
~Mai  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reno stared at the city he called home. As he walked along Midgar's littered streets, he thought about the day's events. Looking up, the Turk saw only the black metal plate.  
  
'If we could see just a bit of sky down here, damn, it would make all the difference.'  
  
Reno looked ahead and grimaced when he noticed the numbered gate to sector 5.  
  
'I can't believe I'm stuck here. I'm so sick of it. I bet even the graves here are numbered.'  
  
Coming to his apartment complex, he noticed a homeless man begging for money near the entrance.  
  
'Still, I guess I'm better off than some.'  
  
He walked up the stairs to the third floor and unlocked his door. He smiled. Even if this city was going to hell, even if he hated Shinra, he'll keep doing his job.  
  
"I know that it's wrong. I know what I do, and what I've become. I also know that life is all about survival nowadays, and that's exactly what I intend to do." Reno said to the air. He smiled again. Then, his expression turned solemn.  
  
"But for once in my life, I feel... "  
  
He paused, thinking about nothing for a moment. Then, he sprinted downstairs and dropped twenty gil in the beggar's cup.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko grumbled as she was forced out of bed by the ever-insistant Lamirra. Her head hurt, she was coffee-deprived, AND she had the president of Shinra Inc. stalking her! Why in the hell should she have to go to work?  
  
"Forget it, Mirra. I'm taking a sick day." her friend gave her a mild look of surprise. "Really? You sure?"  
  
Nodding, Nadesiko gave a small smile.  
  
"I have some things to catch up on, and I was thinking of inviting Terria over for lunch."  
  
Lamirra started. "What? Why? You haven't seen her for, what, four or five years?"  
  
Shrugging, Nadesiko idly stared out her window at the valley. Set in the middle of a crown of mountains, she and Lamirra had at least ten acres of land to themselves. She watched as the black chocobos pawed at the fence; whether eager to run in the valley or hurrying their masters she could not tell.  
  
"I think I should talk to her again. You know, friendly relations. And I think she can help me with something."  
  
Lamirra gave Nadesiko a troubled look, but decided not to question her further. "Well, if that's the case, then I'll send some coffee over. I found this neat little shop a few blocks from Shinra."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU-"  
  
"Oh, look at that! Time sure does fly! Gotta go!"  
  
Lamirra sprinted out the door to the chocobos. Nadesiko opened her window to shout at her friend. "YOU SHOULDA TOLD ME YOU FOUND ONE!"  
  
Ignoring her fuming companion, she just grinned in that happy-go-lucky way and waved. "The coffee should be here by eleven! Later!" With that, Lamirra kicked her chocobo into full speed and ran off out of sight. Nadesiko slumped on her bed.  
  
"Next time she had better tell me when she finds a coffee shop or so help me..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra smiled childishly as she entered the Turks' office. She looked up at the wall clock, frowned, and looked back down at her watch.  
  
"Hey, your clock's five minutes fast!"  
  
"Yes, it hurries our employees." Tseng raised his voice so he could be heard through the door of his office.  
  
"Now that's no fair."  
  
"Neither is calling for a sick day without an explanation."  
  
Lamirra grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, Siko's never been one to tell people why she does what she does..."  
  
"That hardly made sense."  
  
"Oh be quiet." She walked into her cubicle and sat. Her emerald eyes stared idly at the keyboard as she pushed the computer's power button.  
  
"Well, now this is fun." she muttered as the computer froze. "This comp's a piece of crap."  
  
"You don't say." Reno leaned against the doorway of her cubicle, and yawned. "So how's your day been?"  
  
"Not all that interesting, except for Siko taking a sick day." She decided to skip the comment about him not having his shirt off which most certainly caught her interest.  
  
"I bet she finally took my advice and went to buy that tranquilizer."  
  
Lamirra had to laugh. "Don't bet on it. Even if she needed it, just to spite you she wouldn't use it."  
  
Grinning, Reno walked over and helped her out with the computer, which wouldn't stop freezing. Reno glanced at Lamirra. He smiled when he saw a look of disgust for the computer come over her face. There was something about the lighthearted expression she wore even when she was frustrated. It seemed warm and inviting. After a long period of uncomfortable silence, Lamirra spoke.  
  
"You don't know what you're doing do you?"  
  
Reno acted shocked and backed away in mock surprise. "Why, Mirra. I would *never* pretend I knew computer stuff just to impress you! I can't believe you accuse me of such things!"  
  
Lamirra snorted. "Get back to work."  
  
With an exaggerated bow, he walked out of the room. Soon, she saw a red tuft of hair peek around the corner of her cubicle. "Don't forget, that ball's tomorrow night! You're gonna want a nice dress!"  
  
"Yeah, and the news just announced that hell froze over."  
  
"Only when it snows in Midgar."  
  
"Wow, what an optimistic thought."  
  
"Isn't it though?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
President Rufus Shinra entered the Turk office calmly. Elena jumped up and saluted.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes, good work. Keep it up."  
  
Elena beamed and sat down, typing furiously in hopes of impressing the head of Shinra Incorporated. When Rufus walked into Rude's office, he found Rude looking through the files he was assigned to. The bald man looked up and nodded.  
  
"I'm doing the research, no point in checking."  
  
Rufus smiled. Rude had to be, besides Tseng, the best Turk his father had in a while. Nodding, he continued to the next cubicle. Reno was leaning back in his chair, again, with his shirt, coat, and shoes tossed over in various areas of his work area. The laid back Turk was playing with a top- it toy, flipping the ball high into the air and catching it with ease.  
  
The orange-haired man sighed quickly. He walked over next to Reno and kicked the two legs of the chair that were still on the floor out from under him. With a yelp of surprise he fell to the carpet with a thud, his top-it toy criticizing him for missing the ball. Both men heard a giggle and looked up to see Lamirra peeking over the top of Reno's cubicle. She gave them both a small wave and said between giggles, "Continue your, your inspection President Shinra! I'll just get back to my work!"  
  
With that her chestnut-and-blonde hair disappeared beneath the edge of the thin wall.  
  
Reno glared up at Rufus. "Can't you think of a better way to say 'Hi'?"  
  
Rufus stared down at his disgruntled employee with ice-blue eyes. "Actually I can't. Get back to your work."  
  
Reno snorted. "Uh huh. Whatever you say Rufus."  
  
"President Rufus." the arrogant man corrected.  
  
"Right. What you said."  
  
Rolling his eyes the blonde man left Reno's cubicle with a brisk stride and entered Lamirra's. The young woman smiled up at him. "Hey Mr. Shinra. What's up?"  
  
Rufus sighed again. Wouldn't they ever learn to respect him? "Nothing really. But I noticed that your friend Nadesiko is absent. What happened?"  
  
Lamirra giggled again. She remembered the look on Nadesiko's face when he was following her. She owed this man something in return for that.  
  
"Oh, she took a sick day. She's not feeling too well at the moment."  
  
Blue eyes looked at her quizzically. "What? She's ill?"  
  
Lamirra's eyes danced. 'Well now, this could be fun.' "Oh yes. VERY ill. I think she needs a bit of cheering up. If only you had time to help..."  
  
The young girl guffawed inwardly as she saw Rufus' once icy eyes turn big and bright. "I have time! I don't mind at all. What kinds of things does she like? Name it. Flowers, candy, chocobos, materia-"  
  
Lamirra laughed out loud, cutting him off. "All of those are nice, but I think some flowers and a nice card will do. Oh yeah, and I don't think she'd mind some money for a dress for the ball tomorrow night."  
  
"The ball? She's going?"  
  
Lamirra grinned. The only way Siko would end up at a dance in a dress were if she were drugged. Or paid major gil for an exquisite dress. Easily arranged. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world. But we're a little low on cash, and she seemed so sad when she saw the dress she wanted was so expensive."  
  
"What? How much was it?"  
  
"Oh no! Now that I think of it, it'd be selfish to ask for so much money."  
  
Rufus closed his eyes humbly. "Gil is not of any importance to me. How much would she need?"  
  
Hiding her mischievious grin with a hand, she said, "Five thousand gil."  
  
Rufus nearly fell over. "Wh-what?"  
  
Lamirra regained her forlorn mask. Not only was Nadesiko cocky but she had taste! "You see? It's way too much to ask! It's alright really. The flowers and card would be enough."  
  
Not to be so easily outdone, Rufus straightened. "No. I told you, money is not important to me. I'll send it in the card with the flowers. What kind of flowers does she like?"  
  
'Bingo!' "She likes Lillies of the Valley. Oh, and if you can, with some black and red roses too?" Lamirra put on her well-practiced hopeful facade.  
  
"The limit for a beautiful lady is even higher than the sky." with that, Rufus turned, and Lamirra called, "And if you could send some French Vanilla Latte over to her by eleven? Oh, she would be so greatful to you!"  
  
"Of course!" And then he walked out of the Turk office.  
  
'YES! I am so good!' Lamirra leaned back in her chair and sighed happily.  
  
"Wow, he sure is easy to play. I wish I could do that to him." Reno stood in the doorway again wearing a slight smirk. So the Pres had a crush at long last. Now this would be an interesting turn of events. He blinked as Lamirra threw a box of tissue at him with a giggle.  
  
"Go put your shirt on."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko screamed with happiness at the enormous bouquet of her favorite flowers that sat on Lamirra's black chocobo. Along with it came a thick envelope and a large box of French Vanilla Latte.  
  
"I am so LOVING that girl right now!" she shouted with joy. She opened the letter; and saw five thousand gil pour out of the card onto the table. Barely able to contain her glee, she began to read the message. Her smile turned to disgust when she realized who it was all from.  
  
"I take that back. She gets strangled when she gets back." Still, money being money, she kept all of the gifts, except for the card, which she took no time in throwing out. But not before she read it one last time.  
  
'Miss Nadesiko,  
  
It's a grand shame that you are feeling ill. Hopefully these presents will brighten your day as your smile brightens my world.  
  
Rufus'  
  
On second thought. She ran back into the house and hid the card deep in one of her dresser drawers.  
  
Half an hour later, someone knocked at her door. She opened it to reveal a slender girl, no older than seventeen. Whispy chin length golden hair made her look almost heavenly. Dark brown eyes glittered with intelligence behind small glasses that rested low on her proud nose.  
  
"Hi Siko. It's been a while hasn't it?"  
  
"Terria!"  
  
The two girls embraced and began to chat right away. They exchanged news, and asked about old friends. Suddenly Terria gave Nadesiko a serious look.  
  
"I know you didn't call me over just to chat about things like this."  
  
Nadesiko beamed inwardly that Terria was still as quick as she always was. "Yes, I do have very important matters that I'd like to talk about."  
  
She handed the young girl the Journal of the unknown scientist. Terria's frown deepened as she read on. "These are very powerful things that the man speaks of. But I'm afraid I can only really help with one thing."  
  
Nadesiko looked down. "It's alright. But I need all the help on this I can possibly get. Whatever you have to say, please do."  
  
Terria pushed her glasses up her nose, only to let them slide back down again. "Well, I have no idea what the crater is, or where Limestone Hills are. But the cycles he speaks of are the ways that the Cetra kept track of the seasons."  
  
"What? This guy was a Cetra?"  
  
Terria shook her head. "No, I doubt it. I think that he was one of the earlier scientists of Shinra. I'm sure there's a file on him..."  
  
Nadesiko inwardly scolded herself for forgetting the red file, but didn't show her frustration. "I'll find it. Are you sure that's all you can help with?"  
  
Terria cocked her head to the side. "I'm sure I can dig around in Shinra's files for a while. I'll keep you posted. Expect more visits from me in the future."  
  
Nadesiko smiled warmly at her young friend. "I look forward to them."  
  
With their goodbyes said, the two women hugged, and Nadesiko watched her friend ride off on her emerald chocobo.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was eight thirty pm, and Lamirra and Nadesiko were shopping for dresses. The brunette looked at her companion, both angry and impressed.  
  
"So you got Rufus to give us money?"  
  
A chestnut head bobbed happily. "Yup! You'd laugh at how easy it was."  
  
Eventually, the girls approached a nice dress store. Entering, they both gasped at the beautiful garments that sat on displays all around them.  
  
"May I help you?" a short old woman with salt-and-pepper hair waddled up to them, her wrinkled face smiling.  
  
"Yeah, we're looking for some nice dresses for the-"  
  
"Shinra ball." the old woman finished. "Yes yes. I'm confident that you'll find exactly what you're looking for. Go ahead, browse around. When you think you've found a dress you like, let me know and I'll get it from the back."  
  
And so the two began their search. Lamirra had no trouble finding what she wanted. She new exactly what kind of dress she was looking for, and the shop had it.  
  
She picked out a beautiful Wutai-style silk dress. It started off a deep blood red and slowly faded into a midnight black. It had no sleeves and its was trimmed in broad bands of silver. Unlike the Wutai style, it had no collar. A large silver dragon curled up the entire dress, its tail at the bottom where the dress flowed out like a black flower. One long slit in the left side went up to the thigh.  
  
"Wow, this dress is wonderful!" When she tried it on, it fit perfectly, hugging her form in all of the right places. Paying for it, Lamirra looked over at Nadesiko.  
  
"Hey, c'mon, hurry up."  
  
Nadesiko frowned. "You can't rush these things. I just can't seem to find what I want..."  
  
"How about this?" the old lady pointed to a peasant-style dress as emerald as a forest. A black-laced bodice came up from the waist to the low v-neck. Black trim accented the billowing poet's sleeves. From the waist down, the dress billowed out in a graceful blossom. Nadesiko gasped.  
  
"It's beautiful..."  
  
The old lady just smiled and gave her one in her size to try on. When she came out, Lamirra clapped. To the waist up the dress accented all of the right curves, and the billowing skirt and sleeves made Nadesiko look majestic, the shimmering silk making the dress look almost magical. Then Lamirra snorted.  
  
"And they call that a peasant dress?"  
  
They thanked the old lady and gave her the rest of the five thousand gil, which, despite the expensive dresses, was a hefty two thousand, and the old lady bowed low.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"We should be saying that." Lamirra and Nadesiko smiled and walked out.  
  
"Wow, for sucha wonderful quality, you would think they'd be more expensive." Nadesiko voiced.  
  
Lamirra remained silent. She suspected a discount, but decided not to say anything. Nadesiko would just run right back over there and insist she pay full price.  
  
'If the lady wants to give us a discount, then we should just accept it.' Lamirra thought. 'No point in wasting more of her time. Besides, I'm sure that a full five thousand would pay for them both.'  
  
Behind them, the old lady smiled warmly and waved.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
WISHFUL THINKING!!! I edited!! -_- I LOVE MY DRESS!! I mean Nadesiko's dress. WHATEVA I made it. ^_^ anywho chap 9...THE BALL . What insane mishaps are coming our way?  
  
~Rachel 


	9. 9

A/N:  
  
Yes I will spare you all and shut my mouth. Nevermind. Hopefully Mai will edit this majorly. I started this just a bit ago. I got back from a concert and IM TIRED. So it isn't at the normal humor level. Mai fix me! ^_^ PUN HA!  
  
~Too Human Lately  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko stared at her friend both in awe, and jealousy. With her long hair tied up into a simple ponytail causing it to cascade down and frame her face with light chestnut waves of hair and the deep red-black Wutai-style dress that matched her tie-up red high heels, Lamirra was clearly going to be the bell of the ball. Especially with Reno as her date. She tried to look happy for her friend. But Lamirra could see right through her.  
  
"Siko? What's up?"  
  
Nadesiko sighed and grabbed the sides of her sleeves gently as the two girls headed out the door. Her dark brown hair fell about her face as she looked down. It's silken locks of hair had been pulled so that half of it hung in a low ponytail that had been curled into tight ringlets while the rest of her hair was lightly crimped.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm just thinking about how lucky you are."  
  
Lamirra frowned.  
  
"Spill."  
  
"Well it's just that it's really awesome that you have a GORGEOUS boyfriend to go with. And I can't help but to be just a little jealous of you."  
  
Lamirra hugged her friend with one arm.  
  
"Hey you. Cheer up. First off, he's not my boyfriend, this is just for fun. Secondly, you have guys totally head over heals for you!"  
  
Nadesiko looked at her friend with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Oh yeah. Literally."  
  
Both girls smiled as the memory of Rufus scrambling out of his car when he saw Nadesiko the night before crossed their minds. It was amusing to watch him as he ran up to Nadesiko with a childish expression asking if she felt well and if she would like to attend the ball with him; and it was hilarious when Nadesiko shut him down. Smiling Lamirra pointed to a small vehicle approaching them.  
  
"That would be Reno."  
  
"Oh yay...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rufus threw the tuxedo across the room.  
  
"I SAID BLACK AND GREEN!"  
  
Rude and Tseng quickly backed out of the room while Rufus hollered at the tailor. Rude looked at his boss with a worried expression.  
  
"If he thinks he's gonna win Nadesiko over with that attitude he may as well have himself assassinated."  
  
Tseng nodded in agreement before turning to Elena.  
  
"Will you guys go get him the right tux? I'm going to attempt to calm him down."  
  
Elena looked up at Rude who was about to enter the tailor shop. "Hey, why'd you decide to let Siko go to the ball on her own?"  
  
Rude just turned and looked at Elena. "I couldn't find the right type of tranquilizer."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko stared out the window at the stars as the car sped back towards Midgar. Reno sure had been nice to pick them up. She smiled lightly. She could see him offering to pick up Lamirra but in Nadesiko's mind she figured he only offered her a ride because she was Lamirra's friend. Reno's voice grabbed her attention.  
  
"Hey Siko. You look great tonight. I bet guys are gonna be all over you. You need any help, you track me down." He gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Lamirra turned to face her friend.  
  
"You gonna live?"  
  
Nadeisko nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Just gotta get used to this dress."  
  
"Quick whining, you picked it out."  
  
Nadesiko gave her friend a sour expression and then stuck out her tongue.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At the ball a crowd had gathered out side and Rufus was having a hard time getting to the front doors of the building. With a final push he looked up at Tseng.  
  
"How goes it?"  
  
"It goes well enough sir. Head on in."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra grabbed Nadesiko's hand and the girls followed closely behind Reno as they plowed to the front. Nadesiko felt a surge of energy as she passed a young woman. All she saw of her was a flash of chocolate brown hair in a loose ponytail, and then she had disappeared into the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally an hour later the ball had begun. Nadesiko stood off to the side of the stage were she could keep a close eye on Reno and Lamirra. Soft music sifted out of the speakers and couples began to sway to the music. Nadesiko began to feel sick so she slowly made her way towards the women's room. Sappy moments bugged her. She froze in her spot as Rufus barred her path, decked out in a form fitting emerald tuxedo with black trim. Refusing to look into his eyes she tried to push past him but he grabbed her shoulders gently.  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
She sighed. She may not have liked him, but she wasn't going to make a fool of him. Besides, it wasn't like he could trick her into anything. She had only had two drinks.  
  
"One dance, that's it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra tapped Reno on the shoulder and pointed to the opposite side of the room where Nadesiko was dancing with Rufus. Reno blinked.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"Don't they look great?"  
  
"Rufus reaches down any further and he isn't gonna to have those hands attached anymore."  
  
Lamirra giggled.  
  
"Oh, aren't we getting protective?"  
  
Reno only growled in response. He had quickly grown fond of Nadesiko and her warring ways. In a sense he viewed her as a sister, and he didn't want to see some creep taking advantage of her; even if that creep WAS the president of Shinra. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to his date. Nadesiko could take care of herself well enough. Lamirra poked Reno's nose with a finger and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Relax Reno. Rufus may be a creep, but Siko can handle herself."  
  
Reno just sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist as they danced.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko began to slowly feel the effects of the drinks from earlier as she danced with Rufus. She had to admit it was kind of cute how he acted so childish around her. Quite often since she had met him when he tried to talk to her she noticed his voice would always be quiet and he had a hard time making eye contact, as if he had never in his life had any experience with women.  
  
'He could use some lessons from Reno.'  
  
She looked up at his eyes and smiled softly, deciding to give him a chance.  
  
"You seem confused."  
  
Rufus' face turned a light red and he shrugged.  
  
"Honestly I was expecting another blow to the head when I asked you to dance."  
  
"So how come you asked?"  
  
"'Cause..." he paused. How was he supposed to respond? Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm as Nadesiko began to drag him to the balcony.  
  
"Come on. We can talk out here."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reno looked at Lamirra as the song slowed to the end.  
  
"Their going onto the balcony."  
  
Lamirra's eyes widened. "What is that moron up to?"  
  
Reno smirked. May as well get a good scoop while they tried to spy on the two. He winked at Lamirra and led the way to the second floor where they could stand below the balcony and listen to everything.  
  
Reno looked back at his date.  
  
"So Lamirra. What brings you to Midgar?"  
  
"Hmm?" she looked up at him with quizzical eyes. "Whaddaya mean?"  
  
"I know you guys don't live here, so why Midgar? Why would choose Midgar over a nicer city, like Kalm or even Junon?"  
  
Right then, at that moment, Lamirra almost told Reno everything. Just the look in his eyes made her want to tell him everything she knew. To keep from saying any of those things, Lamirra bit the inside of her cheeks until she drew blood. Reno was fairly troubled by her strange silence. Giving him a false grin, she looked up. "Great jobs of course! What else? Neither Kalm or Junon have the head of Shinra Incorperated at its center!" then she laughed jovially and waved off his question.  
  
Reno just stared down at her. "Obviously you came here to learn how to lie well too?"  
  
Again, she flapped a hand at him. "Ahahahahaha! Reno, you're so funny! I'll be right back, I gotta go to the lady's room! Don't dance with anyone else now, okay?" she winked and turned to walk back inside of the ball room to wash out the bitter taste of blood in her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rufus stood in front of Nadesiko as they talked. He was rather confused by her sudden welcoming personality.  
  
"Nadesiko, are you feeling okay?"  
  
She smiled and leaned against the railing beside him. To be honest she was asking herself the same question.  
  
"Siko, ok? It's Siko. And of course I'm okay. I just wanted to talk. I'm not big on dancing."  
  
Deciding to give the benefit of the doubt he assumed she was drunk, which in this case he was actually correct, and stood with comfort beside her. Silence passed between the two as they stared up at the plate above them. Nadesiko groaned in disgust.  
  
"Do you ever get to see the sky?"  
  
Rufus was taken aback by her question.  
  
"Only when I travel."  
  
She sighed and looked over at him.  
  
"Are you happy with who you are?"  
  
Rufus stared at her with utter confusion. What was she getting at? She took his hand and forced him to stare her in the eyes.  
  
"What you do...are you happy with it? Are you happy with the person you are?"  
  
Rufus stood for a moment and shook his head.  
  
"Of course. What are you getting at?"  
  
He had to admit he even doubted his answer as it came out shaky and stuttered. She hung her head and didn't answer him. After a moment she sighed.  
  
"You know. It's amazing. Being outside. Away from the plates. Where we can see the sky and watch the chocobo's run in fields. Don't you ever miss that stuff? Or did you ever get to see it?"  
  
Once again Rufus was taken aback. Was she trying to mess with his head? What was he suddenly feeling as sweat began to break out on his forehead and he felt his heart rise into his throat. He froze as she laughed lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry President. It's just I wonder if you realize you are killing off the people and their sense of being by making them live in these terrible conditions. Being under the plate...it's depressing."  
  
Rufus frowned.  
  
"What do you mean? Living in Midgar is the best we can do for these people!"  
  
Nadesiko let his hand drop away from her as she turned away from him.  
  
He didn't actually believe that lie did he? Rufus sighed. Once more he found himself doubting his answers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reno stared at the ground as he listened to Nadesiko's words. She certainly was a deep person. So that was what she hid under that happy-go-lucky stay- the-hell-away-from-me attitude. Reno stayed silent as he stared up at the plate.  
  
'I bet we'd all be screwed if all women were this intelligent...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rufus sighed; he wanted to know more about this woman who captivated him so. Nadesiko's head shot up.  
  
"Go inside Rufus. Lock the doors. Something is coming."  
  
Her dark eyes flashed a bright red and she kneeled to the ground with a low growl. Rufus stood stubbornly beside her. There was no way was he just going to leave her by herself.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra dashed back from the women's room to Reno. She held a huge broadsword in one hand and two daggers in the other and had changed back into her usual clothing.  
  
'Damn, she's got some muscles to be able to carry a broadsword in one hand.'  
  
When he saw the urgency on her face, he pulled out a gun and his electric nightstick.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Lamirra bent over to catch her breath. "There's a dragon closing in on Midgar and some bastard ate all of the chessmen cookies!"  
  
Reno gave her a blank stare. "So you're gonna kill both the dragon AND the guy who ate all the cookies?"  
  
"Kill em? I'll mutilate them both!"  
  
With a shout, she burst through the two front doors to face the beast outside of the city. Reno ran after her, grinning.  
  
'Well, at least she won't figure out who got the cookies.' he snickered as he pulled a buttery cookie and munched on it happily.  
  
A/N:  
  
Argh, I HATE puns Rachel! -_- You did that on purpose. Well, I did "fix" it (NO PUN, HA) a bit, so we'll see how it comes out. I have to go do my home work soo....later!  
  
~Mai 


	10. 10

A/N:  
  
Yeah yeah. "Mai, you baka, why didn't you update?" Well my answer to that would be, "Quiet you fools! Do you WANT the checkered demons from hell to track me down?!"  
  
~FinalHeavenXIII  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra charged through the gates of Midgar, her head whipping back and forth to find the dragon. It didn't take her long to locate the beast. Flying high above was a humongous figure, the color of red earth, its impressive wingspan at least twice its body's length. An equally long, whiplike tail spiraled and lashed at the clouds around it, ripping them usunder.  
  
'But they're just clouds.' Taking one of her daggers and sticking a finger in the loop at the end of its hilt, she spun her weapon. Faster than the eye could follow, she snapped her plam around the hilt and threw the blade with all her strength. Lamirra smiled grimly as she heard the dragon yelp when the dagger ripped through a wing. Her smile soon faded as the dragon turned its serpentine head to her, the forward set eyes glowing with hatred. The earth that the young woman stood on began to rumble.  
  
Behind her, Lamirra heard the heavy footsteps of Nadesiko. Her friend slowed and stopped beside her, quickly assessing the situation.  
  
"let me guess. You hit it already?"  
  
Lamirra grinned sheepishly. "Well, yeah. It seemed like a good idea at the time...of course, that was before I figured out what kind it was..."  
  
"Whoa!" Turning, Nadesiko watched as Reno lost his balanced and landed on his rear end. Reno looked up at her from his postion to be met with a flat stare. "The ground's shaking. Makes it kinda hard to sprint, ya know." Standing up, he whistled in awe when he saw the dragon. "That's one impressive animal."  
  
"It's a Dragon of the Red Earth." Lamirra readied another dagger as the beast gained altituted. In a few seconds, the dragon would dive.  
  
Reno just stared quizzically, completely clueless as to what Lamirra was saying. "Uh, come again?"  
  
Nadesiko growled. "No time to explain now."  
  
With a bone-chilling screech, the dragon dove to the ground. As it gained speed, the ground shook more violently, making it even harder to balance. Nadesiko cast off the wood sheaths on her double-bladed glaive and began to chant a spell. With the same movement preformed earlier, Lamirra threw her last dagger; but this time, the monster was ready. With a movement that should not have snapped any normal creature's neck, the dragon swerved and caught the blade neatly in its teeth. With an ominous hiss that could be heard from the ground, it shattered the dagger into thousands of glistening shards. The fighters below were forced to moved from their postions to avoid getting cut from the falling metal, and the quaking ground made it even harder to get out of the way. Reno swore violently as a piece sliced his right palm.  
  
Nadesiko quickly regained her stance and began to chant her spell again. Lamirra, completely out of throwing weapons stood ready with her broadsword, carefully maintaining her balance. Reno stayed in a crouching position and hastily bandaged his hand with strips from his shirt. Before any of them were ready, the dragon was upon them.  
  
It swooped down low over them, its forced knocking the trio over. Quickly it circled and disappeared into the clouds. Lamirra struggled to regain her breath. She scanned the skies, her eyes flicking from one cloud to another.  
  
"Dammit. It's hiding."  
  
"Shouldn't you be able to see it?" She nodded at the broadsword in Lamirra's hand. The top blade on her own weapon was glowing a bright green, ready to be fired at the dragon when it attacked.  
  
Lamirra shook her head. "It's a Dragon of the Red Earth, remember? You can't track those things with spelled weapons. All we can do now is wait. But the worst possible thing to do is lay down your guard. You'll never know when it'll come next."  
  
"I think you guys should explain what this 'Dragon of the Red Earth' thing's all about. I don't like fighting in the dark, and I'm pretty sure you two don't either." Reno walked up to them, the ground only trembling slightly.  
  
"It's a giant dragon that can control the earth." Lamirra's eyes never left the sky. "It's strength and defense are practically perfect, and you can't sense their presence with spelled weapons. You only see them when they're ready to attack, and by then it's normally too late. Plus they have enormous amounts of stamina. About twenty times that of a normal dragon."  
  
Reno eyes widened slightly. "Geez, how are you supposed to fight this thing then, anyway?"  
  
Nadesiko gave Reno a disgusted look. "Are you really that dense? With magic of course! And they've all got a nice soft spot at the nape of their necks. Duh!" Reno stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Well excuse me, Miss Know-It-All, but not all of us are familiar with dealing with Dragons of the Red Earth." when Lamirra gave him an irritated look, Reno corrected himself. "Okay, okay. Just me."  
  
After another five minutes of waiting, all three of the fighters began to grow impatient.  
  
"Where is the damn thing?" Reno muttered. "Most dragons can't hover for that long."  
  
"Maybe it's not hovering." nadesiko suggested. "It's probably cloud hopping. Lots of dragons use that technique. It takes little energy, gives them the advantage, and after a while their enemies are bored and let down their guard. That's when they attack."  
  
Reno gave a her a horrified look. "Then we have to wait until it runs out of energy?!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"This is ridiculous! How long does it normally take?"  
  
"Well, let's see. The average dragon takes up about five percent of its energy for hovering ten minutes, and point two percent of its energy to glide from cloud to cloud. That's about-" Nadesiko looked down and counted on her fingers. "Three hours and thirty minutes, give or take." Reno blanched. Nadesiko just giggled as she reminded him, "But this isn't a normal dragon. It excels in strength, defense, and stamina. So multiply 30:30 and you get?"  
  
Reno moaned. "Ten hours, twenty minutes." he slumped to the ground and muttered, "Give or take."  
  
"Well I don't intend on letting that thing tire us out after ten frigging hours of waiting. I think we should track it down." Lamirra's eyes were determined.  
  
Nadesiko raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How do you intend on pulling that off?" Lamirra smirked. "With your magic of course."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you could use magic to get rid of the clouds, eventually we should spot it. And you know how they like sparkler stuff right?"  
  
Nadesiko grimaced. "How could I forget? You go to a concert and light sparklers, and the band doesn't show up just 'cause some dragon comes and screws everything up."  
  
"If Reno would get his nightstick to spark, I bet we could get it down here. Then I could get on its back and stab its weak point."  
  
"Easier said than done. You know how much magic it could take before I find the thing? Enormous amounts! I'd be risking my life just to hit at least half of the clouds out their!"  
  
Lamirra grinned. "Who said we have to hit the clouds? We blow 'em away!"  
  
"What?!" Nadesiko finally took her eyes off the sky to glare at Lamirra. "Mirra, it takes even more energy to call up a wind spell!" The girl just smiled, her jaw set. "It's a sacrifice we should both be willing to make. It's that or Midgar."  
  
A long silence followed. Both Reno and Nadesiko were stunned at Lamirra's words, but they both knew they held truth. Then, slowly, they both nodded.  
  
"Good. Now get the spell ready." In anger and frustration, Nadesiko through her glowing green spell out into the sky and plopped down, cross-legged as she summoned up the winds. Reno tinkered with his electric nightstick. "I guess I should make this thing nice an' bright, eh?" Bothe hard at work, Lamirra stared up at the sky.  
  
'Whatever guardian force that might be up there, I hope your watching us. We can't afford to screw this up...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After ten long minutes of hard work, Nadesiko's spell was finally ready. She was sweating profusely after her labor, but she was very pleased with the result. Her blade had taken on a light silver-blue glow, and already the winds were twining around it. The spell itself was one of the hardest she had ever made; it was maintaining it that was the problem.  
  
Gasping a bit, Nadesiko looked up at Lamirra. "It's...the spell's ready, Mirra." the girl just nodded and looked to Reno. The every cocky red-head looked up from his reclining position and smirked. "Been ready for the last ten minutes."  
  
Lamirra took a deep breath that she felt was shared with the others. They had to pull this off, or both Midgar and their lives would be lost.Shaking off her fear of failure, she immediatly straightened and regained her commanding tone. "Right. Reno, get in a good spot that you think could be seen easily for the dragon and start sparking your nightstick a bit. When we see the thing, make sure it's on full power. Nadesiko, call up the winds."  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Nadesiko raised her glaive to the sky. Wind immediatly swirled around the blade questioningly, as if asking why they were summoned. With a quick motion of her wrist, Nadesiko's blade seemingly cut across the sky as she pointed it east. The winds, gentle at first, began to gain power, and ripped at the clouds. Nadesiko held her postion, already gasping for breath as the spell sapped her energy.  
  
As Reno adjusted the setting for the spark on his nightstick, he looked at Nadesiko. "Hey. Is Siko gonna be alright? That magic seems like it's taking her life with it."  
  
Lamirra's voice was cold and emotionless, but her eyes were full of sorrow. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."  
  
Finally, the winds had blown almost all but the highest cirrus clouds. The dragon was a vibrant contrast to the night sky. Furious, it roared and began to make its way towards them.  
  
"Reno!"  
  
"Right!" Reno set is nightstick to its maximum level. It sparked and crackled until the tip of his weapon was engulfed in electricity. He shaded his eyes to avoid the glaring light. The Dragon of the Red Earth was taking notice of the light, and began to fly lower. Lamirra balked at its speed as her mind raced.  
  
'How am I supposed to jump onto that? This entire thing was my stupid idea and I didn't even think it throught completely. C'mon, Lamirra, think! This isn't the time to panic, dammit!'  
  
In the split second she looked up, the dragon was right in front of her. Without any of her senses connecting, she jumped on. She grabbed on to a horn as tightly as she could; and was nearly blown off by the force of the wind. The dragon was covering so much ground in a matter of seconds, Lamirra couldn't believe it was possible.  
  
'Now that I realize it, this isn't a time to think either.'  
  
Cautiously, she tightly wrapped her legs around the dragon's neck and readied her sword.  
  
But the dragon had taken notice of the new weight. Screeching, it bucked and swerved in the air, lashing its tail and trying in vain to bite the girl on its neck. Lamirra held on for dear life as she used one arm to get the sword's blade right above the beast's nape. With a grunt of effort, she plunged the weapon deep into the dragon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reno watched in awe as the crimson reptile shrieked and writhed. It clawed helplessly at the sword in its throat, losing altitude with each thrashing of its body. Eventually, it gave a choked cry of agony, and dropped from the sky. Reno could have sworn he felt the tremor as its great mass hit the ground.  
  
He saw the faint figure that was Lamirra, as she held the bloody sword aloft and shouted her battlecry.  
  
"LELIEL!"  
  
She slowly stumbled back to Reno and Nadesiko, exhausted, but proud. When she finally reached the two, she smiled warmly; but soon her smile turned to horror as her best friend collapsed.  
  
"Nadesiko!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~A/N: I dont think Im even gonna bother with a note for you. ~Hoshitaiyou Hikaru AKA Too Human Lately 


	11. 11

A/N: Someone please tell me what the heck Im doing...Seriously. I feel so clueless writing these chapters. Well not really anymore. ^_^ I hope your liking the story so far. I can't believe we're still developing everything. ~. ^ Hehe. Well enjoy this one.  
  
~ Hoshitaiyou Hikaru AKA Too Human Lately  
  
" "Nadesiko!"  
  
With a thud Nadesiko fell hard upon the ground. Her breathing was labored and her eyes fluttered violently. Lamirra lifted her halfway off the ground, eyes both furious and fearful. This wasn't part of her plan!  
  
"SIKO YOU IDIOT! You weren't supposed to make it last so long!"  
  
Reno, nearly panicking, froze as he watched Nadesiko's body rise up on its own and the girl coughed up large amounts of blood. He had never seen anything like this happen before. Lamirra quickly turned her friend's head to make sure the blood didn't choke her.  
  
"Reno, go get help! We need to get her stabilized!"  
  
A familiar male voice rang out at the trio as Lamirra tried to hold her friend up. It was Rufus.  
  
"It's on its way. Load her into the car!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reno stood quietly in the hallway of the Upper Plate's hospital. What had he just seen? What happened? In all his years as a Turk, all the jobs he had taken, he had seen some pretty weird stuff. But this, Nadesiko falling, going into a seizure, and choking up blood simply because she used magic.that had everything beat. He looked up as Lamirra quietly entered the hallway with a downcast expression. Her shoulders were slouched, her eyes had dull; it was as if her soul had been sucked out of her.  
  
"I shouldn't have asked her to do that...this is my fault."  
  
She looked up at Reno with eyes full of sorrow.  
  
"Why didn't she argue with me? Why didn't she think of an alternative like she always does? Why did she choose now to do what I asked?"  
  
Not quite sure what he was doing Reno walked up to Lamirra and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't say anything. She knew it wasn't her fault. Nadesiko did what she did for a reason. What reason? Reno had no idea, but was sure that whatever her incentive might have been, it was just as logical as she was. Lamirra stood shaking in his arms, thoughts racing through her mind a million miles an hour. Suddenly Reno spoke.  
  
"She wouldn't appreciate you crying like this, you know."  
  
Her mind blanked out on her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Reno grinned and pushed her back away from him.  
  
"Siko will be fine. That's what she would tell us if she were conscious. I can just see it. You're standing by her side, whimpering like you are now. And she'd grab ya by the front of your shirt and tell you 'You don't like the situation? The do something about it! You know as well as I do that nothing happens unless someone gets up and does it!'" straightening, Reno gave her a lopsided grin. "She would. And that's just what we're going to do. We're going to find out what happened and how to fix it."  
  
Lamirra blinked in confusion.  
  
'Wait, what?'  
  
Something felt backwards here. Then it clicked; Reno was actually thinking. She nodded and brushed away the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Because you were busy being the best friend. You're not supposed to think of that just yet. The boyf-I mean, uhh.the other friend is."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Snow and lots of it floated heavily down around Nadesiko's body. She was in a broad field. It seemed so familiar, her memory of it dancing just at the end of her minds reach. Her brown eyes gathered in her surroundings with caution. No trees or plant life, and surrounded by mountains. She clasped her hands over her ears as the wind around her howled insanely. This was too much for her. She needed somewhere to get out of the wind and snow, before she froze.  
  
Looking up as if searching for an answer she eyed the blood red sky with curiosity. The snow seemed to fall right out of the crimson canvas that stretched farther than the eye could see. There was no way in hell that this weather was normal. Hanging her head, she sighed. Where was she going to go? To her left she noticed a small cave with an entrance just big enough for her to squeeze in. As if being pulled by some unseen force she started trekking through the white drifts of snow to the possible safety and shelter of the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Just what do you plan on doing?" inquired Rufus as he looked down upon the two Turks. They had just told him that they, two workers with little money, were going to find a way to heal Nadesiko. Didn't they know that they needed money to run searches on things like this? He was already paying for the medical care, the specialists, and a hotel room so that Lamirra could be close enough to her best friend; surely they weren't going to ask him to cover this as well. Reno waved a hand absently about as he spoke.  
  
"Uh, well.I'm going to do some research, and um..." sudden realization struck Reno. He looked up at Rufus, the burning fire of defiance thrashing about in his eyes. "You know what? It really isn't any of your business. We just told you 'cause you have a crush on her. That's all you need to know. See ya!"  
  
Lamirra smiled in amusement as Reno grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall, leaving Rufus confused, as usual, as he stood in the hallway and stared after them.  
  
Lamirra giggled as she glanced back at the bewildered Rufus.  
  
"I don't know if he was born ignorant, or working with people like you eventually got to him." Looking up, she noticed he was frowning. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"  
  
Reno shrugged.  
  
"Dunno what to do next. Maybe you should tell me what happened back there."  
  
Lamirra nodded. It was only fair to tell the guy what he had just witnessed.  
  
"Well, promise me you'll keep this secret."  
  
Sighing Reno stopped walking after they exited the building and were standing by his car.  
  
"I promise."  
  
He pulled open the passenger side door and Lamirra climbed in. After closing the door behind her he slid over the hood and climbed in to drive. Lamirra brushed back a lock of hair patiently.  
  
"Nadesiko is the last living person of the Icefire clan. These people are known for their magic. They were alive since the time of the Cetra, and their existence revolved around protecting the earth with their extraordinary capabilities. Their magic was so special because it didn't require materia. You see, supposedly their blood is full of magic. Nadesiko is proof that that theory is true. Every time she uses magic for a prolonged period of time, or if it's an extreme spell, it saps some of her energy, her life. When she used that spell back then, I guess...it was just too much."  
  
Curiosity overtook Reno, and he couldn't stop the last question from popping out of his mouth.  
  
"Why is she the last of them?"  
  
Lamirra sighed. Why did she always end up telling the history of things to people?  
  
"Well you remember how we learned in History classes about the Red War?"  
  
Reno turned the wheel to the left and the hotel loomed up in front of them.  
  
"For the sake of this conversation, yes."  
  
"Well, that war was between the Icefire clan who was in alliance with the Watergrass clan, and the Bloodwind clan." Stopping a moment, she looked at Reno. "There've been rumors going around that Rufus' ancestors belonged to the Bloodwind clan. Anyway, they were fighting over the land; this very continent, in this very city. Bloodwind wanted to steal the land from the people to create a giant fort. It was to be the center of the world, and would cover all aspects of life: trade, war, smith, art, research, you know. At the time, Midgar, or as it was called then, Shohin, was a very beautiful trade city, and the tribes just weren't willing to give it up. So Bloodwind attacked. Bloodwind would capture people of the Icefire clan and kill them because they feared the clan's magic. Then, a scientist of the Bloodwind clan discovered that the blood of those from the Icefire clan could be turned into a powerful materia. So instead of just killing in fear, people now hunted for sport of her people's blood. Fortunately a woman and her child escaped."  
  
Reno parked the car with a sigh.  
  
"Lemme guess, Nadesiko and her mother."  
  
Lamirra gave Reno a flat look. "Let ME guess. You didn't get good grades in history class?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Hun, ya! Oro, itai...."  
  
With the wind still howling outside Nadesiko squeezed her way into the cave. Apparently the entrance was smaller than it looked. She squinted trying to make her eyes adjust to the dimly lit space. Her breath left her when she saw the hunched over form of a middle aged man with long black hair making his way toward her with a torch in hand. She straightened the best she could in the small space; better make herself known before he plowed into her.  
  
"Uh, hello sir! I was just coming in to escape the wind. I don't know where I am. Could you perhaps help me?"  
  
The man's voice lifted with his head and she caught herself staring directly into to ice cold blue eyes. His tattered uniform hung loosely about his body.  
  
"You of all people should know your own subconscious, Nadesiko."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra sighed. Fortunately, Reno let her borrow his car to drive out to her house and pick up her clothes and some of Nadesiko's things. She grabbed at a shirt of Nadesiko's that hung over the chair in the living room. As she did so a small worn looking book fell onto the floor.  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
Opening it she began to read. She didn't know that she had run across the journal Nadesiko had found about Ronan. She read over the entries about the wings, inscriptions that this man had supposedly found, the Limestone Hills, something about an eye, and a few other freaky things. Then she found one entry that caught her interest.  
  
'Date: Second Cycle, Black Night, Year of Lightning  
  
It's been a while since I've had the time to write a real entry like this, but excavation is extremely slow at this point. It's been two years, and I can't help but wonder what has happened to my family. My brother promised me that he would care for my wife and child. My wife Nadeka is pregnant with her first child, so I sent her home. She promised me that my child would be safe and was to be raised as one of the Icefire clan. One with my traditions, my fears. One just like me. It makes me proud to hear such things. Still dreams have been haunting me. Dreams of the coming demon, whose name I will not mention for fear of being the cause. These dreams show a girl and the new Tenshi fighting the demon. The Tenshi seems strong, and I have total confidence in its victory, but the girl next to it.my source of fear comes from her, for I feel strangely connected to her. We must go and search again, but I hope to have a moment of calm like this time to write again.'  
  
Lamirra would have read on but the writing was becoming faint. She flipped through the remaining few pages and froze at the third to last. A paragraph of a strange, spidery writing was scrawled across the page. Somehow, the writing seemed so familiar.shaking away her thoughts, Lamirra straightened.  
  
"I gotta get moving. Reno will be wondering what took me so long."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko stared at the man in confusion.  
  
"My.... sub-con-science...WHAT do you mean by THAT?"  
  
With a smirk the man turned away from her and began to walk towards the back of the cave. Nadesiko quickly followed.  
  
"HEY! I asked you a question!"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"I know. You're in your subconscious. You over exerted yourself out there fighting that dragon; now you're lying in a hospital bed on the verge of death. But don't worry; you aren't going to die."  
  
Nadesiko had some pretty weird things happen to her before, but she never knew she had another person in her mind. Trying to not get off topic she titled her head to the side.  
  
"So why are you in my mind?"  
  
"Its time you learned about those 'pieces' you've been reading about in my journal."  
  
Nadesiko jumped up excitedly.  
  
"The journal is yours? OH WOW! This is so totally cool!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rufus stood outside the room where Nadesiko lay in a bed on life stabilizers. Looking up at the doctor he pulled a handful of gil from his pocket and dropped it into the doctors hand then shooed him away. Turning with a downcast expression he walked into the room and stood beside Nadesiko. Why hadn't she stayed inside like he had asked?  
  
'For the same reason that you fell for her. She won't take no for an answer. She's strong willed. She stands by her friends. She has a high sense of honor.' Rufus smiled bitterly in spite of himself.  
  
'She's everything your not.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So what was the eye thing about?" Nadesiko bounced happily beside the ragged man. He looked at her with a calm expression. "Lets start from the beginning, alright? My name is Seiki. Where we are now, well, the scenery you see is the Limestone Hills just North of Icicle Inn by the Great Glacier. This is just after the attack from Ronan. The war between Tenshi and Ronan isn't quite over. My squadron and I were looking for a set of tablets that was set here by the Creator. It would enable us to lock away Ronan with the help of Tenshi, but we only found half of them before Ronan killed us all. You have to find the other half."  
  
Nadesiko stood to her feet in frustration.  
  
"WAIT A SEC BUDDY! I already have to find the stupid key that releases this demon before Shinra does! Meaning I have to destroy it, too! NOW you also want me to find some hidden tablets from centuries ago?! What do you people think me and Lamirra are!? Superheroes!?"  
  
Seiki shook his head and sighed. Were all women like this?  
  
"No, Nadesiko. You two have to find it because it is your destiny. You can do it. You're the only ones who can do it. If you don't, you're leaving the whole world to be destroyed by evil."  
  
"Oh that gives me much of a choice. So what do we need to do?"  
  
The man pulled a golden amulet from his pocket. In the center of the circular item was a emerald carved in the shape of a dragon.  
  
"This is a copy of the key. It can't do anything. It's just a model. When you find the key remove the emerald from it and destroy it. The gold cannot be destroyed in any way. But you must make sure never to let the two come back in contact. After the destruction of the key, go to the Limestone Hills. You'll know what to do from there. Don't worry."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko's body lurched forward and her eyes shot open.  
  
"HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! GET THESE NEEDLES OUTTA ME BEFORE I SHOVE EM UP YOUR-"  
  
She stopped screaming when she saw Rufus looking at her in fear. With a nervous laugh she shrugged.  
  
"Uhhh.hi. Can we remove these needles, like, NOW?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hmm.well, this chapter turned out quite interesting. It explained quite a lot, I'll say that. *shrugs* Sorry I'm not all happy-go-lucky or bouncy like I normally am.I have a whole lotta homework AND I'm sick. Plus I have a bunch of other fics I need to take care of. *sighs* Well, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. 


	12. 12

A/N:  
  
WOW! It feels good to be back from an unannounced hiatus! ^_^* Sorry 'bout that. So on to the relay fic! It's hard to tie these ends together...^___^  
  
~Mai  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra rushed to her friend's hospital room as soon as she heard a shout. There was only one person who could scream that loud, and that person happened to be Nadesiko. Grinning absently as she remembered all of the other times she had complained to Siko for "breaking the decibel scale," for once she was grateful for the racket. Just as she turned in the doorway, she barreled into Rufus as he sauntered out. A loud WHUMP! Echoed down the empty hospital hallway as the two crashed to the ground in a tangled mess. Now, not only was she out of breath from running up the fourteen flights of stairs, but now she was in pain as well.  
  
"Owwww..." Lamirra moaned and sat up as she attempted to free her leg from the blonde-haired Rufus. Hurried footsteps sounded from the hall. As they neared the open doorway, Lamirra heard Reno's voice.  
  
"Hey! I heard a shout and a crash! Is everything-!" Just as Lamirra and Rufus had recuperated from the fall, Reno tripped over both of them and fell flat on his face. His groan was followed by muffled yelps from the two unfortunate people underneath him. Nadesiko was doubled up in laughter on the hospital bed. An indignant Lamirra popped her head out from under the Turk.  
  
"Shut up! Here I am, the kind, selfless friend rushing over to give you your clothes, and after a little accident, I get laughed at! Geez! Talk about inconsiderate." Nadesiko attempted to stifle her laughter as she replied.  
  
"Sorry Mir. But, little accident? That's a bit of an understatement. I haven't seen that much klutziness since-"  
  
"Day before yesterday?" Reno rubbed his head and sat up. He winced as his fingers brushed against his new bruise. "Ouch! I think I remember seeing YOU trip over your high heels at work when you were carryin' some paperwork for Tseng. Your really one to be talking."  
  
Nadesiko gave Reno a flat look. "I didn't trip. There was a snag in the carpet and-"  
  
"It jumped out and attacked you? You should be more careful. That snag may be little, but it's vicious!" Nadesiko snorted a little and turned her head, taking a moment to chuck an empty IV bag at the man.  
  
"Maybe I should pay it to attack YOU."  
  
"Mirra, do you care to retort?" Reno looked down at his brown-haired friend as she slowly sat up, ignoring the bag as it narrowly missed his head.  
  
"Yeah. Get off my arm." Reno stood and offered her a hand up, which she gratefully took. "Ow! I feel like a got hit by truck..."  
  
"Close enough." Rufus got to his feet and brushed his white coat off. "What do you have in your jacket Reno? Bricks?"  
  
Reno's smug reply was, "No, I've just got a torso of steel. It's called working out. Ever heard of it?" Rufus just rolled his eyes and walked out.  
  
"Nadesiko I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning." Rufus' voice lingered in the room momentarily before Reno groaned.  
  
"So much for a raise..." Reno put his hands behind his head. Nadesiko opened her mouth slightly, as though she was about to say something, but instead closed it again and stared silently at the ground.  
  
"Hey, Siko. How ya feelin'?" Lamirra tossed the clothes she had brought for her friend onto the hospital bed.  
  
"Better, actually. There's something I wanna talk to you about." Nadesiko reached for the clothes that were offered to her. She eyed Reno with discomfort as she pulled the hospital gown off her body and replaced it with the loose nit sweater that lay across her legs.  
  
"Let's talk about it at home." Lamirra said, taking note of the uncomfortable glance. "I'm beat."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Both young women were so tired that they were practically falling off their chocobos by the time they got home. Neither of them felt like talking, but they knew each other well enough to realize that whatever the other had to say, it was important, and could not be ignored. The final decision was to sit at the dining room table and discuss all they had to say over a cup of the French Vanilla Latte Rufus had given Nadesiko. After a few minutes of relishing in the comfortable silence, Nadesiko looked up.  
  
"Mirra, I've gotta tell ya...I found this...journal. In the files at Shinra."  
  
"Hm?" Lamirra looked over the rim of her coffee cup. After finishing her sip, she wiped her mouth.  
  
"Oh, yeah. When I got your clothes, it fell out of the pocket. That thing's pretty weird. Any idea who wrote it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was gonna talk about." Nadesiko stood and began rooting around for the journal. Lamirra took another swig and pointed to the desk drawer across the room. Her friend's ponytail bobbed as she struggled to open the stubborn drawer.  
  
"Stupid...drawer..Weren't you supposed to fix it?" Finally the drawer opened to Nadesiko, who quickly plucked the delicate book out of it and brought it back to the table.  
  
"Huh? So you know who wrote it?"  
  
Nadesiko nodded. "Uh huh. This dude Seiki. It was in my dream at the hospital. A-..Apparently he's in my...subconscious." Lamirra cocked her head, and her friend explained all that had gone on in her dream.  
  
"I see. So, where's the fake key?" After digging in her pocket, the brunette produced the shining amulet. Lamirra's eyes shone with admiration.  
  
"Wow! Even for a copy, that thing's beautiful!" Nadesiko nodded in agreement.  
  
"Er," Lamirra paused, "but how exactly did the thing get from your mind to your pocket?" The two women stared quizzically at each other before Nadesiko shrugged it off.  
  
"Whatever. We have to find a key just like this and destroy the emerald carving in the center."  
  
"This is great!"  
  
Nadesiko gave her friend a questioning glance. "Huh? Why?"  
  
Lamirra grinned slyly at Nadesiko. "Because, that was our mission in the first place!"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You know! The entire reason we had become Turks! We were hired by that weirdo on the phone, and he's gonna pay us $50,000,000 gil once we destroy it!" Nadesiko furrowed her brows and replied, "No it's not. We're just supposed to *get* the key and then give it to..." The young women's eye widened. Both jumped up and began shouting at the same time.  
  
"We don't even know who the guy is! How're we supposed to get paid?!" Lamirra cried.  
  
"Maybe he's part of Shinra and just wants the key for himself!" Nadesiko exclaimed.  
  
"Aw, crap..." The two fell back into their seats. Looking up, Lamirra pointed a detail out. "Well, since we don't even know the guy, I guess we can concentrate on just destroying the thing. I mean, we *were* supposed to get the key before Shinra so that they don't let Ronan out. Destroying the key would definitly get that job done. Besides how are we supposed to get the key to him in the first place."  
  
"You know...somehow I don't think that the key really has anything to do with releasing Ronan or Tenshi. I think that no matter what we do, we might be forced to either confront the demon or keep him locked up some other way..." Nadesiko crossed her legs, the look on her face pensive.  
  
"Hn? What makes you say that?"  
  
"Look." Nadesiko opened the journal to a tattered page, that read:  
  
Date: Fourth Cycle, Gray Sun, Year of Lightning  
  
Today is a wondrous day for excavation, but a terrible one for human kind. We have found the scroll from the last known human to record what he saw in the time of the Lothloriel War. - Lamirra's eyes widened. So the war *was* real. - These are his last words. I lie here in this cave dying. The demon killed everyone. At least that I know of. The wound its eye gave me months ago has been festering ever since, and I can feel its cursed touch spreading through my body. I write this in hopes of someone surviving, and preparing for the next part of the war better than we did. The Tenshi sacrificed itself only recently to seal in the demon. But I know that the sacrifice was in vain. The demon is stronger than the Tenshi by far. There is little hope now, unless another Tenshi is born, stronger. I pray someone will find this. The Tenshi cannot afford to sacrifice itself in the same way. If the demon is destroyed, than the Tenshi must be as well to maintain balance, and that was the last Tenshi's fatal mistake. It killed itself, but let the other live.  
  
And so, the next Tenshi must sacrifice itself to kill Ronan, and now I write his name without fear, because since I am dying, he has no power over me now. But such a mistake from the Tenshi is too shameful to bear. Honor and valor will never be able to compensate for the Tenshi's mistakes. I wish the next Angel of Gaia luck, for its journey is a sorrowful one. No archaeologist finds truth in these words, but being raised as an Icefire Clan member, I know them to be true. But no one these days has the capability of becoming the next Angel of Gaia, and so all hope is lost. Mankind will collapse in on itself, and at man's weakest point the demon will strike. Their is, truly, no hope for us now.  
  
Chilled to the bone by this grim message, Lamirra looked at Nadesiko expectantly. "Well? Now what? Even without the key, Ronan's apparently going to escape and destroy the world."  
  
"Now, we find the key, destroy it, and go to Limestone Hills. Even if he'll escape eventually, he won't be able to anytime soon without the key. I won't give up this planet without a fight."  
  
"Alright, then. Why Limestone Hills?"  
  
"Because there's something there. I know it."  
  
Lamirra stared at her friend as the girl went into a deep trance. Indicating that she was contemplation their situation. A smirk lighted on her face.  
  
"Why did Rufus look so happy leaving your room earlier?"  
  
Nadesiko allowed a small grin to play upon her lips and she looked back at Lamirra slyly.  
  
"Oh, No real reason."  
  
"SIKO!!!!"  
  
Lamirra jumped up as Nadesiko stuck out her tongue with a giggle. Green eyes flashing with curiosity Lamirra chased the girl out of the room.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"  
  
They left the journal open on the table, not noticing the page that fluttered to the ground.  
  
'Hopefully my beloved daughter and her close friend survived. That is our only hope..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I have confidence in you Mai. Your tyin together the chaps great! I really liked this one. Anywho, onto the next chap. 


	13. 13

A/N: YAY!!!! NOODLE BURGERS!!!! I mean.....^_^ hehehehe. I'm SOOO happy, my beautiful, beloved, partner, Mai FINALLY wrote chapter 12!!! Blessed be the wonderful parents who raised her. (Can we tell I was getting impatient....^_^) Anywho, here is chap 13! Gee...I sure hope chap 14 comes out a bit faster. I was totally anxious to find out what happened next.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Reno, I don't think we should trust those girls."  
  
The red-haired man stared at his partner incredulously. The bald man shook his umbrella dry and stepped under the shelter of the edge of the roof connected to the apartment complex.  
  
"Now Rude. Why in the world would you say something like that!? Those two girls just so happened to be the only people willing to risk their lives to save all of Midgar!" Rude removed his sunglasses and looked intently upon the man a year younger than he.  
  
"You have a point. But, their, well strange. It's odd that two girls would just randomly appear and want to work for the Turks, while seeming, so, naive, and inexperienced. Besides. I get a weird feeling from Nadesiko. She's too jumpy." Reno rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"That's just how the girl is. Maybe you have a crush on her, come on. Look. If they are so naive-" Rude cut him off.  
  
"That's my point. They aren't. You've seen them in action. It's a facade. I don't know. I'm not going to point fingers on someone when nothings been done but don't think I'm going to trust them." Reno shrugged. He doubted his long time friend and partner was right about the girls. But the man had some beyond excellent points that gave him reason to be suspicious.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko looked quietly around her room as she packed her clothes. The two women had to be ready to move at a moments notice. With all the strange things going on who knew if Shinra would catch on to them. Lamirra had made it clear to her friend that their 'boss' was up to no good. With a heavy sigh she looked quietly at her chocobo. Soon, she figured, she would have to sell him and move into Midgar so she could keep a closer eye on the headquarters. Something she hoped she wouldn't have to do. She left her room and moved outside to the fence that contained the chocobo's.  
  
"LAMIRRA!" Her voice rang clearly out into the field where the other girl stood digging a new hole for the sapling she had found uprooted about a mile from their home. She quickly finished her task and jogged to the fence where Nadesiko stood waiting for her.  
  
"What's up Siko?" Nadesiko fingered the small key-copy in her hand and looked quietly at her friend.  
  
"What happened to your old friend Jake?" Lamirra raised an eyebrow and moved her hand to remove the key from the older woman's grasp.  
  
"Nothing actually. Still lives in Rocket Town. Why?" Nadesiko allowed a small smirk to play on her lips.  
  
"I've got a plan that could slow down the process. Giving us more time to find the other key, the tablets, and a way to defeat Ronan." Lamirra shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Once again your logic evades me. Would you mind explaining please?" Nadesiko motioned for Lamirra to follow her into the house. When the two girls were seated in the kitchen Nadesiko leaned forward resting her chin in the palm of her hand.  
  
"I'm not a hundred percent sure it will work but. If you can get Jake to make a carbon copy of this key we could turn it in to the boss as the real thing. While he's busy doing whatever it is to release Ronan we can track down the real thing and destroy it. We'll have to wait till Shinra gets a lead but that part is almost guaranteed to work. I have a hunch we can get more details from a man in Cosmo Canyon. Supposedly he used to work for Shinra and knows a mother load of information. Once we destroy the key we can go to Limestone Hills, where we should find the tablets. Hopefully those will give us the way to destroy Ronan or at least clue us in on how to." Lamirra nodded, her friend was making sense...kind of.  
  
"I know we talked about Limestone Hills already. But why are you so sure that's where the tablets are?" Nadesiko grinned.  
  
"Seiki, the guy in my mind. It's his journal right? Well if he wrote the journal about finding the tablets, and he was in the Limestone Hills.... the pieces put themselves together don't you think?"  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"What other options do we have Mirra?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elena brushed back her short blonde hair with an aggravated motion. It bothered her that these two girls showed up and basically tried to take over the headquarters. And besides, Nadesiko drove her nuts. Strangely though the two girls seemed vaguely familiar. Her thin hands typed rapidly as she searched for documents on the two women.  
  
After about what seemed to be an hour of searching her eyes lit up and she leaned forward in interest.  
  
'Naromi IceFire Age 20 Sex F Hieght 5' 7" Weight 135 Hair color Brown Eye Color Brown Skin tone Fair Charges....  
Heavy theft:  
Heavy artillary, Money, Materia, Ancient Artifacts  
Murder:  
Government Officials, Supporters of Shinra Inc  
Kidnapping:  
Government Officials, Supporters of Shinra Inc Many times found in league with another young woman going by the name of R- a.  
  
R-a Lamset Age 19 Sex F Hieght 5' 6" Weight 123 Hair Color Brown w/ blonde highlights Eye color Green Skin Tone Fair Charges...  
Petty Theft:  
Money, Food, Clothes  
Assault and Battery:  
On a number of individuals (examp: Don Corneo, Beautiful Bro...)  
Murder:  
Government Officials, Officers of Shinra, Supporters and Funders of Shinra Inc  
  
Often works alone but has been seen with Naromi IceFire on a many of her own ventures.'  
  
Elena could barely contain herself as memories flooded her mind. About four or five years ago two women were being chased by the Turks for a number of charges. But the whole time the girls were able to avoid being caught. Eventually Shinra Inc called it off; said the two women fell into the ocean and drowned. Being hardened criminals they were left in the sea to rot because they were not considered to be worthy enough for any recognition of even existing.  
  
The blonde sighed. But how could she prove that the women were indeed one and the same. Then she saw it. A link that led to pictures of the women. She clicked on it and stared intently as the images slowly appeared on her screen.  
  
Once they finished she printed both the profiles and the pictures with them. They looked exactly the same. Her eyes twinkled. One never knew if such information could come to use in the future. She pocketed the documents and ran out of the building.  
  
~*~*~  
  
3: 00 am......  
  
"Nadesiko! SIKO! Wake up you bonehead!" Lamirra tugged at Nadesiko's covers as she screamed at the older woman to wake up. If they were to carry out with Nadesiko's plan they had to be in front of the Sector 7 entrance before 5 'o'clock. A low groan emitted from underneath the mass of covers and the older brunette sat up groggily.  
  
"I'm up I'm up. Nock of yer hollerin already sheese..." The girl clambered out of bed and groped about for her clothes. She had arranged a very specific outfit for the day. A tight black silk business tee-shirt over a soft mahogany velvet tank top, smooth denim flare leg pants royal blue in color, and a pair of well loved combat boots would adorn her body this day for she planned on a little outdoor activity after work.  
  
Lamirra, already dressed in her usual tanktop and pants was already prepared to go and sat impatiently upon her noble chocobo. Nadesiko ambled out of the house and climbed onto her own chocobo, handing the reigns to Lamirra and leaning against the creature's neck.  
  
"You lead. I'm gonna crash on the way."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rufus stared up at the ceiling with a smile. Nadesiko had helped him realize that money ISN'T what life is all about. And strangely, he felt good about it. His blue eyes flickered slightly and he rolled onto his side with a groan. A dull pain filled his chest as he thought about the recent plans his father had come up with. The destruction of sector seven. He knew the Turks would be assigned to the job. And Nadesiko would flip out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko's big brown eyes slowly opened as they neared Midgar. In front of the big steel doors leading into sector seven stood a young man with wild black hair that was spiked in every which direction, save for the few loose locks that fell about his dark brown eyes. As the girl's neared Raven could see his many peircings. The one that caught her attention was the one in the middle of his bottom lip. She grinned.  
"Is that him!?" Lamirra nodded causing Nadesiko to squeal with joy.  
  
"He's hot!" Lamirra looked at her friend with an annoyed expression. The two girls heard the guy's light chuckle and Nadesiko leaped from her chocobo, dashed to the guy and stuck her hand out for a good shake.  
  
"Hey there! The name's Nadesiko, nice to meet you Jake. I've heard alot about you." Jake smiled slightly and took her hand in a firm grasp.  
  
"I'm sure you have. Now what is it you ladies wanted to meet me about?" Lamirra rubbed her head as Nadesiko pulled the fake key from her pocket.  
  
"We need you to make a copy of this key. I'd rather not explain the reason as of yet." Jake nodded at Lamirra and took the key carefully from Nadesiko's hand, examining the piece of work with admiration.  
  
"The Demon Key. You definatly will have to explain this one Mirra. I wont let you leave me in the dark this time."  
  
~*~*~  
  
5:00 am  
  
Reno watched as Nadesiko and Lamirra walked quietly into the office and into their cubicles. It was early in the morning, what in the world were those two doing here on time!? He shook his head and turned back to his computer.  
  
Tseng slid into Reno's cubicle and sighed.  
  
"You and I have a job today." Reno looked up curiously.  
  
"Oh really? Which would be?"  
  
"We're blowing the support to sector seven." Tseng turned and left to his office leaving Reno to stare at the empty space where Tseng just was. Man he hated his job.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko walked idly along the hallways of the 64th floor. This floor being her favorite she spent most her breaks up here learning about the research put into the usefulness of Mako. Most the time though she would spend her time going through the old files pertaining to the old Space Program that happened a while back. A male voice caught her attention as a firm hand took gentle hold of her shoulder.  
  
"Hello young lady. What are you doing up here?" Nadesiko turned to face a tall black haired man in a white lab coat. On it was a small tab with the name 'Professor Hojo' etched in gold lettering. She smiled.  
  
"Oh just using my break time to get in a science lesson or two. My name is Nadesiko. I work in the Turks department." Professor Hojo nodded and pushed his spectacles up onto the ridge of his nose.  
  
"Anything I could help you with?" Nadesiko nodded happily. She could use this opportunity to learn about anything. She knew that Hojo was the lead man when it came to the science department. Hopefully he wouldn't cover anything up.  
  
"Actually ya. Could you tell me the effects of Mako withdrawl? Not only the effects on the people of this planet but on this planet itself." Hojo looked at her curiously and sighed.  
  
"Well you see...."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lamirra wandered around, meanwhile, on the 63rd floor. As she walked about she nodded her head at the young men and women who were busy delivering papers to other workers. Surprisingly it was a quiet day and she only required fifteen minutes to find out that Shinra Inc had no leads on the key. So she was left to herself in the quiet of late morning. She turned around the corner of a large wall and stared in awe at the sight before her.  
  
Only fifteen feet away from her was a large glass cage like thing with an intimidating looking creature sulking about on the floor. She moved slowly towards the cage and kneeled down placing her hand on the glass. The creature looked up at her with sad eyes, making her want to release the poor thing right away.  
  
"You poor guy. Look at you. I bet your miserable."  
  
"I am." Lamirra jumped at the sound of a male voice. She looked around to see no one around her and then turned back to the creature with a nervous expression. The cat-like being lifted its head and used a large fire red paw to scratch behind a tuft of bright spiked hair on its back.  
  
"Yes," the voice came from the creature, "I can talk." Lamirra shook her head in awe and leaned forward.  
  
"Why are you in here? And what's your name?" The creature looked at her with his large intelligent brown eyes.  
  
"Hojo, calls me RedXIII. A name with no meaning to me. I don't know why I'm here. Some men just barged into my home and took me." Lamirra growled with annoyance.  
  
"What creeps! I'm going to see what I can do for you RedXIII." She stood to walk out and smiled.  
  
"I'll see you around."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko walked down the halls, a scowl deep on her face. She sighed in relief when she saw Lamirra marching towards her in a similar mood. Nadesiko nodded as her friend neared.  
  
"Your news first my friend." Lamirra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well Shinra Inc apparently captured this talking cat thing that can talk. And the poor guy is miserable. So I'm going to go yell at Hojo and make him release the poor thing." Nadesiko grinned.  
  
"My turn. I just got done talking to Hojo and you'll never guess what I learned today." Lamirra shrugged.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Okay. Here are the effects of Mako withdrawls. Seeing as Mako is indeed the lifeblood of the planet the more we drain the Mako the closer the world is to dying. The effect on people is the same. The population of the world is slowly but surely dwindling, as is life expectancy of all the living beings on this planet. There are more areas with no vegetation or life thanks to the reactors. Mako withdrawl is not only used to give us energy for our homes but when condensed it becomes materia. AND a while back, I'm not supposed to talk about this BUT, it was also rumored that Hojo was using the containers for materia and Mako storage to create monsters by placing solders in the holding tanks for a prolonged period of time. Anything else you would like to know? Aside from the fact that I currently wish I could quit that is?" Lamirra stared at her friend and shook her head.  
  
"We have to get this job done soon..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tseng walked quietly down the hallway towards Nadesiko and Lamirra. He had just gained information that Aeris would be in sector seven and he needed someone to intersect her and bring her to the headquarters before the explosion.  
  
"Ladies." His voice echoed down the hall and the two women turned to him with curious expressions. Lamirra waved with a small smile.  
  
"What's up Tseng? Finally got something for us to do?" Tseng nodded.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. There is a woman who we need here at Headquarters. Her name is Aeris Gainsborough. Being a Turk you have the right to know that we need this girl because she is what we call an Ancient or the last remaining of the Cetra. Do you think you could do it." Nadesiko looked at Lamirra with an uneasy expression.  
  
"Sure I guess. But why can't you send someone else?" Tseng shrugged.  
  
"Well Elena has been sent to Wutai for a day to check in on things there. Make sure peace is being maintained. Rude is paying a kind visit to Don Corneo and well Reno and I have been asked to blow out the sector seven support."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: 


	14. 14

A/N:  
  
I can't believe I actually forced myself to attempt to get this finished. I'm so bad at meeting deadlines. o.O Well, at least I'm trying. LET US SALLY FORTH INTO THE ABYSS! ONWARD, NOBLE STEED FARFIGNEWTON! WE QUEST FOR THE GRAIL!  
  
~Mai  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" Nadesiko questioned as Lamirra stared in disbelief. She blinked twice and put a hand to her forehead indicating an oncoming headache. "You and Reno are going to what?!"  
  
Tseng met both girls' shocked faces as coolly as he always had, but even his calm gaze could not hide the sorrow-induced weariness that hung like old cobwebs in the dark corners of his eyes.  
  
"I don't believe that I stuttered. Do you want me to repeat myself?" His sharp as a tack attitude quickly took over to mask his own surprise at such outrageous orders. Both girls shook their heads in reply. They understood exactly what he had said and Nadesiko's cold look of loathing gave him chills. That was not the look of a girl to be underestimated.  
  
"Good. Besides, you ought to concentrate on your own mission. Your job is critical, and failure will not be taken lightly. Good day ladies." With that, the dark haired Turk bowed slightly and briskly strode towards his office.  
  
Lamirra and Nadesiko were frozen in place as their minds registered the information they had just heard. Finally Lamirra broke the silence.  
  
"If they destroy the support to the plate over sector seven..."  
  
"Everyone there will die." Nadesiko finished her partner's sentence matter- of-factly. She solemnly looked down at the neat carpeting below her feet, her eyes showing mixed emotions of sadness and anger. The emotions were quickly covered over as she pulled a pair of glasses from her pocket. Their blue glass reflected the dim light in the hallway as she slid them on before turning to Lamirra. Lamirra narrowed her eyes as her clenched fist trembled in silent fury. Her voice tight with rage, she managed to speak.  
  
"What could possibly drive them...to think that they could massacre...over a hundred people...."Her fist began to tremble even more. ".... And get away with it? What makes them think...that they have the right...to act like God!?" She slammed her fist into the wall, the impact sending shock waves down the hall. Nadesiko crossed her arms as she waited for Lamirra to finish. Lamirra's voice came out firm. "Do they think we'll allow it!?"  
  
Nadesiko's eyes burned brightly with determination behind her blue shades. "Whether they think that they can escape judgment or not, we'll come after them. There's no way we'll let this slide." Lamirra gave her a quick nod, her eyes sharing in the common flame of fury.  
  
"Until then..." Nadesiko leaned up against the wall and opened her hand for her staff to appear. "We should concentrate on our current mission. Cetra huh. I didn't think they existed anymore." Lamirra shrugged in reply, arms crossed she stared off down the hall. "Well apparently one does, and Shinra wants her. Damn bastards. I bet they'd put her in a glass playpen too, just like that poor beast down there." Nadesiko slid the staff through a small loop on her belt and adjusted her top agitatedly.  
  
"All the same. It doesn't matter what they do," Lamirra's eyes flew back to her friend with shock but Nadesiko continued, "We should still bring her to them. If we arouse more suspicion than we already have we might end up losing more than our jobs." Nadesiko replied sternly, returning Lamirra's shocked look with one of reproof. She knew all too well that Lamirra would refuse the mission at the risk of her current career. 'If I could I'd refuse right along with her.' Nadesiko thought grimly. 'This is insanity.'  
  
"If they threaten the Cetra's safety..."  
  
"Then we stay out of the way." The older woman responded curtly. "Don't you ever think things through? If we were to interfere with any of Shinra's plans, we'd no longer be Turks. That threatens the bigger picture here, of Ronan and Tenshi. If we lose what we've got now, our job will be much, much more difficult."  
  
"Then what'll we do?" Lamirra asked quietly, humbled by Nadesiko's sharp reply. It was clear that the older woman would need to steam quietly by herself for a couple hours after they finished their job. "What if they, kill her?"  
  
The brunette didn't respond immediately. She clenched her jaw as her mind began to process the thought of the last Cetra's death. So many answers, to so many questions would be lost with the life of a single individual. With great reluctance, Nadesiko forced out her response. "We won't do anything."  
  
Lamirra's eyes widened. This wasn't like her smiling, justice-enforcing friend at all. "What?"  
  
"We won't do anything, as of yet. What if they don't kill her?" Nadesiko raised her vision from the floor to her partner. "We have to wait for things to clear out. There's an underlying pattern here, just beyond our foresight. We have to wait until we find that pattern, and go from that. Until then, we can't do anything that might make that pattern even more unclear."  
  
"What's there to know about a pattern!? Why don't we just go in and..."  
  
"Get ourselves killed! Brilliant Mirra! I can see it now. We both run in, me with a STAFF, and you with bare hands against Shinra troops armed with machine guns. We'll come out clean and victorious." She gave the girl before her a flat look. "As skilled as we both are, you know we can't go against tens of soldiers armed with those weapons! We'd double our weight in bullets before we could get near enough to kill anyone. Besides, once all the pieces of this insane, whacked out puzzle come together, we'll have even more material to go by to figure out what the hell is going on. Comprende?"  
  
Lamirra gave the older girl a sidelong glare. "...Why cant you humble me once a month instead of fifty times a day?"  
  
At that Nadesiko gave a hearty chuckle and patted her young friends should happily. "Because that's how many times it takes to get any sort of logical idea through your head."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Reno had spent his one-hour break in his cubicle, staring out the window at the vast blackness that was Lower Midgar. Lights from cars flew past the buildings causing the shadows to move in an almost circular motion, as if avoiding the light. From the Turk's office in the Shinra building he wasn't able to see Sector Seven but he knew that if was as dark and desolate as the sectors he was able to see.  
  
'And I'm sure it's just as populated too.' He thought to himself. 'If we destroy that support pillar...' The redhead finally grew irritated from such bleak thoughts, and decided to work on his paper clip chain. It wasn't long before his limited supply of paper clips ran out, and his was forced to leave his cubicle in search of more.  
  
'Eh...Elena's not around, but I'm sure she's already used all of hers...' the sly Turk thought about which one of his co-workers would have the largest amount of paper clips. 'And Rude has had this vendetta against them ever sense I had stuck a few on his ear, and then nearly cut off his circulation, but he couldn't have looked for the humor in that...that leaves Siko, Mirra and Tseng.' He grinned at his options. 'Alrighty then, Siko'll yell at me, Tseng'll give me that creepy ass look, and lets see how good a mood Mirra's in.'  
  
With his decision made Reno ambled out from his cubicle and started heading towards Lamirra's. When he reached the entrance to the nineteen- year-old's small workspace he leaned casually against the entrance and smirked.  
  
"Yo."  
  
Lamirra looked up and quirked an eyebrow at her co-worker. "Nice to see you too Reno,. What do you want?" With out waiting for his reply she continued to shuffle through a large pile of papers stacked on her desk beside her computer. Seeing her concentration shift from him to his work, the redhead thought about the best course of action from there.  
  
'She seems pretty busy...if I was nice, I'd just ask her from some paper clips...but that wouldn't be nearly as fun.' Grinning again, he sauntered over to Lamirra's desk and sat on it. She looked up at him, obviously quite irritated, and scowled.  
  
"C'mon Reno. Don't you have that lame paper clip chain to work on?"  
  
Reno acted shocked, and quickly retorted. "I'm crushed Mirra. Do you think that all I do is play with office supplies all day." Nadesiko's voice barked from the next cubicle over.  
  
"We don't think we know!" He looked up and shook his head. Returning his attention to Lamirra, Reno shook a finger at her. "Assumptions start wars my friend. You shouldn't automatically assume that I don't do paperwork just because I'm more of an action guy."  
  
Lamirra just stared at him flatly, and asked again, "What do you want Reno?"  
  
"Why to se your beautiful face of course!" He leaned down until his nose was inches form hers, and smiled sweetly. "I missed you." He whined. Lamirra continued to stare levelly. Reno finally sighed and threw up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Can I please have your paper clips?"  
  
"Take them." She pushed a small bowl filled with paper clips towards him and continued her work. Reno gave her a lopsided grin, and swiped the bowl from her desk. Hopping off his position childishly, he began to exit Lamirra's cubicle. When he reached the alcove, he looked over his shoulder and winked at her. She rolled her eyes at the twenty-one year old child and grinned. When he was out of sight, she shook her head.  
  
"That guy." As Lamirra thought about all his past antics, she smiled. But soon a puzzled look took her smile's place, as she asked the ceiling. "I wonder why they haven't fired him yet?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
While Reno was asking Lamirra for paperclips Nadesiko was busy contemplating their current situation.  
  
"Tonight we have to kidnap the last Cetra for Shinra..." She mumbled aloud as she threw a stack of sheets into the shredder beside her desk. "And Reno and Tseng are gong to crush sector seven..." She stared blankly at her computer screen; hands poised to type but refusing to move. What would she do? She had firmly told Lamirra why they had to go through with the job, but she was beginning to have second thoughts. What if there really wasn't anything to know about a so-called 'underlying pattern?' And even if there were, would she and her partner even be able to find it if the continued to work as Turks?  
  
'Despite the fact that we have access to almost all files of Shinra, our vision is being clouded by all the worthless information and red herrings set out by the faculty about us, maybe even the president himself. Do they really think that we don't notice that? They know something, and they want to keep it secret...but what? What could they possibly be hiding? Does it have anything to do with Ronan or Tenshi?'  
  
Nadesiko sighed heavily, and brushed a stray lock of chocolate hair out of her face with a stiff hand. What's more, she and Lamirra had to worry about that man who hired them. He could be anyone, anyone who wanted the power of Ronan to himself. But what could a person want with such power?  
  
She brushed away her uneasiness and tucked it behind determination as roughly as she had brushed her uncooperative tresses out of her eyes.  
  
'No matter what the pattern is, no matter the man behind the curtain is, we'll find them. But for now, we have to concentrate on what's been set before us.'  
  
Glancing at the wall clock, she smiled grimly. 7:30pm.  
  
"Time to go."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tseng walked curtly down the hall, Reno trailing a few feet behind him. Their faces set with grim determination; they entered the elevator and began their ascent to the helicopter-landing pad. Tseng stared out into the distance, eyes not quite focusing on anything in particular. The redhead leaned against the wall and watched the numbers above the elevator door change as they passed floors. The silence between the two seemed to drag endlessly, as did the journey to Shinra's roof.  
  
Finally the doors parted for the Turks, and they stepped out into Midgar's dim lighting. Tseng paused a moment to straighten his tie professionally. When he finished he glanced up at Reno.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
The redhead grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Picking up their pace, they walked to the helicopter that waited patiently for them. Reno continued to wear his cocky grin, as Tseng's features took on cold indifference. With their masks in place, perfected after long use, Tseng and Reno entered the machine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't want to do this." Lamirra mumbled to herself as she tagged along beside Nadesiko. The two women had changed into the uniform of Turks and they looked sharp as they walked quietly to their destination. Nadesiko looked down softly at the girl beside her. Lamirra had done things, similar to this before. But she was used to having a just cause. Nadesiko on the other hand, was used to being hired for dirty work. Not that she liked it, but it paid well.  
  
"I don't want to either, but they won't kill her. They need her. Just as bad as we do." Brunette hair bobbed between her graceful shoulders as she walked faster. Lamirra could read Nadesiko's indecisive expression as easily as if she had simply added, "I think".  
  
" *We* need the Cetra?" Nadesiko nodded.  
  
"Mm..hm. Cetra supposedly can talk with the planet remember. I'm hoping this girl can answer some of our questions. I have it worked out. I'll explain later. And she does have a name. It's Aeris." Lamirra sighed and slid a pair of soft black leather gloves over her hands.  
  
"Alright. So let me get this straight." Lamirra struggled to keep up as she glanced at her watch. "We get Aeris, drive over to sector eight, and Tseng'll pick us up in a helicopter."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Oh goody. I've never been in a helicopter before." Lamirra muttered under her breath. Nadesiko grinned at the remark.  
  
It wasn't long before the two Turks reached the Ancient's home. Both gasped in surprise at its beauty. Luck had bored a hole through the upper plate, allowing twilight to seep through and coat the yellow flowers in a thin film of silver. The house itself was a charming two story; its feel was warm and welcoming. Both Nadesiko and Lamirra felt regret creep into their hearts as they got out of the car and trotted over. Nadesiko knocked forcefully on the painted door.  
  
A long silence answered the summon. When the door didn't budge after Nadesiko joggled the handle, she shrugged at Lamirra. Grinning, the nineteen-year-old rolled up her sleeves and backed up. Getting a short running start, she rammed into the door with her shoulder. Upon impact the door swung open with a bang. The two Turks entered to find a beautiful young woman sitting patiently at the table. Her silky auburn hair was twined into a thick braid at the back of her skull, tied with a large pink bow. Her large locks of hair fell down into her face to rest near gentle emerald eyes. She turned to face the two women with a smile. Her lips parted to reveal a melodic and captivating voice.  
  
"I knew you were coming for me." The woman voiced sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't answer the door." Standing gracefully she padded over to Lamirra and Nadesiko. None of the three felt like breaking the silence as they strode to the car. Just as they drove away, a middle-aged woman charged out of the cozy house, her brown hair disheveled, her apron crooked. Her voice rang clear, with such heartfelt anguish it tore at the two Turks hearts.  
  
"AERIS!"  
  
With that she collapsed to her knees and sobbed into her hands. The auburn haired woman touched the cold rear window with gently fingers. As she turned she let her hand slide back to her lap. A sad smile darkened her beautiful face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time Lamirra and Nadesiko retrieved Aeris, Reno was struggling with two men and a woman. The first, seeming to be the leader, was just a little shorter than Reno was, with spiky blonde locks and fierce blue eyes glowing from mako infusion. Flanking him was a large black man with a crew cut and a gun grafted into his right arm. Thirdly was the woman, maybe only just taller than five feet with long chocolate brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail, which accented her emotion filled crimson eyes. All three had received a beating from his electric nightstick, but he knew he didn't stand a chance against all three of them.  
  
'D-Damn!' Reno swatted at the woman, knocking her back temporarily. Even though he had deflected her attack he couldn't avoid her verbal assault. He leapt back, avoiding the large sword that the blonde swung at him. "Where are you Tseng? The fricking supports gonna blow any minute!"  
  
Just as he dodged the blonde once more, the sound of helicopter blades slicing the air met his ears. Straightening, he turned to the three vigilantes.  
  
"It was fun. It really was. But I value my life." With that he jumped off the support. A few moments later the helicopter drew itself into view, just out of range of the black mans gun. Tseng looked at the three coldly.  
  
"We're taking the girl." He threw Aeris to the helicopter floor before him, drawing an angered gasp from the blonde. Lamirra moved to grab Aeris but Nadesiko's hand rested on her shoulder, pinning her back on the seat. She growled angrily. Aeris raised her head and shouted out. "Marlene's safe! Don't worry!"  
  
Tseng's eyes blazed. "Shut up!" She yelped as he slapped her hard across the cheek. Nadesiko released her friend and the girl pulled Aeris into the helicopter; wrapping her in her arms and looking carefully at her face. Turning back to the fighters below, Tseng smiled icily at their anger.  
  
"Fare well!" With those final words the helicopter sped off towards Shinra headquarters. Lamirra and Nadesiko scowled in disgust at Tsengs actions but before either could voice their opinions a deafening explosion sounded, rocking the aircraft. Reno and Nadesiko reached down to the floor, grabbing onto the two girls protectively.  
  
"And that," Reno said grimly with a glance at Nadesiko's hardened face, "is that last we'll ever see of Sector Seven."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I like this one! Drama! Tragety! So forth and so on! Blah lah and Blah! ^_^ T_T Tseng's an ass....-_-  
  
~Hika 


	15. 15

A/N: Sleepy. Okay. I'm going to try to type this chapter perfectly within the next two to three hours...-_- here goes nothing. I Failed!!!! Day two and this chap still isn't finished! The shame!! T_T But this chap is actually hard to write up. I know what I want, just not how to put it together. egh. Well guess what. The story is now approximately 135 pages long! Whoohooo!!  
  
~Hika  
  
Ack...I forgot to mention, in the argument Nadesiko gets in, she makes biblical references. Hope ya'll don't mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko closed her dark brown eyes in frustration as she heard Tseng walk past her cubicle. He hadn't talked to her since they left the helicopter the day before. She could tell that he was mad at her for arguing with him in front of everybody about the treatment he had given Aeris. And it probably didn't help that she had called him a cheap abusive bastard. She shrugged, knowing for a fact that when she threatened to cut his hand off and shove it up his ass the next time he laid a violent hand on Aeris only made the situation worse. No matter. Her eyes wandered to the screen before her. She had looked up the images of the people she had seen on the pillar before the explosion. She herself would pay them respects for trying to protect their home. The first on the list visible on the computer screen was the black man. His face wore a grim expression and looked as though it hadn't been shaved for weeks. The orange vest he wore had a high-fringed neckline that came up behind his head. The caption below it described him.  
  
"Barret Wallace. Leader of the rebel group AVALANCHE. 35 years old, 6 feet 4 inches, born December 15 in Corel Village. After destruction of village in response to its terrorist actions, Wallace moved to sector seven with his friends child, Marlene." Nadesiko felt heat add to her boiling anger as she thought about the child that was either killed or now abandoned because of Shinra's actions. Grimly she made a mental note to find out what happened to the child and see what she could do about the situation.  
  
'Wait a minute...Marlene...' Her eyes closed as her mind scanned through her memory. The Cetra, Aeris, she had yelled something about a girl named Marlene. Had she known about Shinra's plans before hand? And if so, how did she find out? Shaking her head she looked down at the second person on the list. It was the woman. A soft smile was on her lips and her crimson eyes seemed to laugh at the camera. Her brown bangs fell softly past her right eye and she seemed to be wincing slightly as if one of the hairs had fallen into her view. Nadesiko glanced at its caption.  
  
"Tifa Lockheart. Hostess of Sector Seven's Seventh Heaven bar. 20 years old, five feet four inches, born May 3 in Nibelheim. Reason for moving to Midgar currently unknown."  
  
Nadesiko sighed. The Tifa girl was a lot like her. Their birthdays were close; Nadesiko's being the 8th. And they looked so much alike. It kind of creeped the Turk out. She looked down at the third picture, her eyes landing on the blonde haired man. His deep blue eyes sent chills down the woman's spine and she looked carefully over his picture. It was a full shot, unlike the other two which were just headshots. He had an earring in his right ear, a small silver ball that shone slightly. He wore a ragged uniform of a First Class SOLDIER. 'What was he doing fighting Shinra then?' Nadesiko thought for a moment. She quickly shook her head and tried to concentrate on the profile once more. When she noticed the large sword he held loosely in his left hand, its tip dragging on the ground, her eyes narrowed. She had seen it before, even before the pillar. But where? Nadesiko read the caption slowly.  
  
"Cloud Strife. Former Shinra guard. 21 years old, born in Nibelheim. Infused with Mako at 17 years of age. Disappeared during a mission to the Nibel reactor along with First Class SOLDIER Sephiroth and First Class SOLDIER Zack." Nadesiko's eyes widened. What in the world would a guard be doing with a SOLDIER uniform? WHy was he missing? And where does Sephiroth come in!? She shook her head and printed the page. She had a feeling a piece of her puzzle had just revealed itself...But where did it fit?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra looked in Reno's cubicle and smiled softly. Most of his belongings were strewn about the floor, including the Turk uniform's blue jacket and his shoes. He was sprawled limply in his chair, the white Polo shirt halfway unbuttoned. She moved in slowly and picked up a few papers as she went.  
  
"Hello sunshine." She muttered at Reno's limp form. He groaned in response. Lamirra knocked his legs off his desk and slid into their place. A look of kindness was in her eyes. Nadesiko said not to raise suspicion, so she decided to be nice until it was time for payback.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she leaned in closer to examine the redhead more thoroughly. Reno looked up at her grimly and she immediately concluded that either he was drunk or had a serious hangover. She grinned, hoping that it would be enough to hide her inward laughter. His blood shot eyes closed and he sat up slowly. He held up a finger for each reason he had.  
  
"For one, I'm not drunk, so don't look at me like that. I just didn't get any sleep at all last night."  
  
"Like you get any normally?" Lamirra quirked an eyebrow, a gesture she was used to doing around this particular person. Reno grinned mischievously in spite of his current state.  
  
"And what do you suppose I usually do at night?" when Lamirra's eyes widened, he grinned, getting the shock he was looking for. He stretched a little and continued. "Two, Nadesiko stopped by my house and revived my long dead conscience at about 10 o'clock last night. Explaining why I didn't get any sleep."  
  
"And why she got home late." Lamirra nodded as Reno gave her a flat look and shook his head.  
  
"Did you come in here to make my headache worse?" he groaned a little and leaned back again. Lamirra chuckled softly.  
  
"Not really, no. I just wanted to know if you had any paperclips I could use. I just ran out." Reno looked at her with confusion before reaching slowly behind him and chucking her empty bowl at her. He smiled at her joke.  
  
"Take a wild guess."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cloud walked quietly alongside his two companions. Outside, Shinra headquarters was quiet and peaceful. No one noticed the three dirt covered individuals from the slums as they moved around the back and headed towards the stairwell. The three vigilantes had decided to initiate a rescue operation for their Cetra friend. The brown haired woman trotted up the stairwell right behind the blonde man. She stared at the ground as she moved.  
  
"Cloud. Do you think Aeris will be alright?" Cloud looked cast a glance back at her and shrugged.  
  
"I hope so, Tifa...I hope so."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rufus waited quietly in his office for Nadesiko's arrival. He had summoned her up about an hour ago and he had heard no reply. He wasn't surprised. She was obviously pissed about last night's mission. His blue eyes flashed in the light of his desk and he cursed his father's name aloud. Count on that old man to screw things up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rude moved silently through the building, Reno close behind him. They had heard some loud noises down on the 50th floor and Tseng had asked them to check it out. Reno looked quietly at his partner.  
  
"Hey Rude?" Rude nodded.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"...Do you think..."  
  
"The girls are planning something?" the older man pushed his sunglasses farther up the bridge of his nose. Reno blinked.  
  
"Well, yah."  
  
"Why would *I* know Reno?" Reno looked at the ground. The taller man never got too close to the two women. Rude smiled.  
  
"How about we take them out this weekend?" Reno stopped in his tracks and stared in disbelief at Rude. When he kept walking, Reno jogged to catch up.  
  
"Wait, what? *You're* suggesting that we have a double date!?" Rude gave Reno an exasperated look and sighed. No wonder he never had a girlfriend for longer than a week.  
  
"For starters, it's not a date. Just because I'm a serious guy doesn't mean I'm a loser. I just think the girls are a little uptight and might like to relax. Its the same as you and I going to the bar." Reno smirked and smacked his friend on the back.  
  
"Yah right. Whatever you say. Sure why not?" Rude gave Reno a flat stare and smacked the back of his head forcefully before marching off down the hallway. Reno rubbed his head with a pained expression as he followed slowly behind the bald man.  
  
'Yep. He likes one of em.' the redhead grinned slightly. 'But I guess it's kinda hard not to.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alarms were sounding all around them as the small party of five ran down the winding Shinra halls. They had just succeeded in finding Aeris; now all they had to do was find a way out. Cloud stared down at the cat like beast before him. Hojo had run off faster than all hell when he broke out. Aeris was hanging off the blonde like a leech. He sighed. Running with her on his arm was much more difficult than it would appear. He quickly snapped orders the burly man behind him.  
  
"Barret, you take Aeris and head out. We'll meet you downstairs."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko marched up to Rufus' office, making sure to have Lamirra in tow. She didn't want to be alone when she left his office for fear that she might hurt someone who *didn't* deserve it. Lamirra watched as her friend stormed ahead of her to slam open the door to Rufus' office. She didn't want to be there, but when her friend wanted something, she could usually get it. Besides, Nadesiko's magic freaked her out. As the door swung closed she decided it would be best for her to stand just outside and eavesdrop, rather than have something "accidentally" chucked at her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rufus looked up to see Nadesiko, dressed in her uniform, glasses hanging in her right hand, her left hand resting sternly on her hip, and her mouse brown eyes staring down at him vehemently from over his desk.  
  
"Nadesiko. I need you and Lamirra to take night shift tonight in the prison on the 56th floor."  
  
"Why do you need Turks for such a petty job? I thought we were Special Forces."  
  
"The former guard was caught abusing drugs and was fired. Until we can get a replacement we might as well use you two. Besides, you could watch these particular prisoners better than a normal guard can." Nadesiko nodded in agreement and closed her eyes.  
  
"So." she launched right into the issue. "I thought you said that you were going to fix things." Rufus nodded and stood to his feet, moving carefully towards the large window that looked out away from Midgar and to the ocean. He was thankful his office was high enough that he didn't have to see the dreary, dank life below.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Nadesiko stood in her place, eyes boring into him. He could feel their shameless stare even though he could not see them.  
  
"You call having the Turks kill hundreds of people because of ONE rebel faction, taking care of things!? Why didn't you just send me and Mirra to go track them down!?" Rufus turned to her.  
  
"You really think I had a say in the issue? I didn't find out about it till 5:00 yesterday afternoon. That only gave me three hours to try and talk my father out of it!" Nadesiko clenched her fist in fury.  
  
"Three hours could have given you time to go down there yourself and evacuate the people!"  
  
"AND then I would have been suspected of treason!"  
  
"You would have done something honorable!"  
  
"It could have got me killed!"  
  
"A man who seeks to save his life will lose it! A man who gives it willingly to another will gain it!" Rufus stared incredulously at the woman before him. He knew she would eventually win the argument. He closed his eyes. Count on him to chose to fight with a woman who studied theology for a hobby.  
  
"So why didn't *you* do it?" he accused, not willing to give up so easily. Outside Lamirra winced. Nadesiko bit her bottom lip and her eyes moved to the ground. After an uneasy pause, she replied, "I couldn't."  
  
Rufus looked up at her sudden humble response. Her voice was barely audible. She sounded hurt, and it hurt him, but he wasn't going to lose this fight, at least not to anyone listening. He thought for a moment then decided to push further.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"...I...I..." He moved around to the girl, her face crimson with anger and embarrassment. Her fists were clenched tight and he could see small drops of blood sliding down her fingers onto the carpet she stood upon. A cool finger slid slowly under her chin lifted her face to stare up at their owner.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Nadesiko's face softened into confusion as Rufus kissed her forehead gently and carefully unfolded her fists. He looked down into her palms and stared at the deep cuts her nails had dug into her hands. The blood slid off her fingers and onto his hands, then to the lush blue carpet, turning the thick fabric purple wherever the blood hit. A green light washed over Nadesiko's body and her wounds closed up slowly. When the light vanished she looked up at Rufus curiously.  
  
"How could you understand?" the question was meant to be biting, but in her current state she was unable to voice any strong emotion other than shame. Rufus brushed her hair back from her face and smiled.  
  
"I just do. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry about what happened." Nadesiko pulled away from him and crossed her arms stubbornly. His strange behavior was beginning to freak her out.  
  
"I'll see you around Rufus...Er, I've got work to do." she walked briskly out the door to Lamirra, who was doubled up, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rude stepped quietly onto the elevator and smirked at the blonde standing in front of the switchboard. He finally caught up with the rebel.  
  
"Excuse me Cloud. Going up? I believe your friends are waiting to meet you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra walked swiftly beside her friend. Both girls stared straight ahead as they talked quietly.  
  
"Do you think he knows?" Nadesiko questioned Lamirra nervously as they turned down the hallway leading to the prison cells. They could hear the captives talking amongst themselves and Lamirra shook her head in response to Nadesiko's question. The girls stood quietly by one of the closed cell doors and listened. From the cell they were by Aeris' voice sifted out.  
  
"Cloud. I'm sorry about this." Nadesiko looked up at Lamirra with a grin.  
  
"They survived!" She mouthed the words silently. Lamirra nodded with a grin of joy and banged on the door.  
  
"Quiet you guys!" She turned to Nadesiko happily. Her grin quickly dissipated. Nadesiko had her head bowed low and she was moving to the each door, reading the nameplates of each.  
  
"Aeris Gainsborough. Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart. Barret Wallace and RedXIII. Lamirra, its the people from the pillar! They made it out!" An unfamiliar female voice growled at them.  
  
"What's it to you? Your getting your pay aren't you? Who care about the innocent people involved?" The girls judged that it was Tifa. Lamirra scowled, angered by the cut into her pride.  
  
"Hey you have no right to judge us! We just-ow!" Nadesiko cuffed Lamirra on the head and moved over to the second cell door quietly.  
  
"Look. We honestly had nothing to do with the pillars destruction. I'm truly sorry for what happened. But please, tell me. Did anyone from AVALANCHE survive?" A burly voice sounded from the end of the hallway in the third cell.  
  
"Course we suhvived! Yo think some fo's like you Shinra vermin can cut us out that easy!?" Lamirra's joy overwhelmed her irritation at the remark and burst out in happy laughter with Nadesiko. Nadesiko lowered her head and smiled softly as the male voice broke out into a tangent of cursing. A voice Lamirra recognized as RedXIII's cut Barret off.  
  
"Barret please stop that. You sound ridiculous. Lamirra is that you out there I hear laughing?" Lamirra nodded and moved towards the door.  
  
"Hey Red. Why are you in here with these people? What happened?" A third male voice, Nadesiko assumed it was Cloud, entered into the conversation. His voice was cool and calm, but all his words had a sarcastic edge to them.  
  
"After you people kidnapped Aeris, and destroyed Sector Seven, we decided to come get Aeris back. Eventually we found her. Hojo was trying to get RedXIII and Aeris to mate." Nadesiko gasped indignantly as Lamirra badmouthed Hojo until Cloud continued. "Well Barret shot open the cage, RedXIII jumped out and attacked Hojo, Hojo ran away, and I sent Aeris with Barret to get out of this place. Tifa, RedXIII, and I wound up fighting this monster. We killed it and left. And then to our misfortune Rude appeared and was kind enough to inform us that Reno had grabbed Aeris and Barret. We were dragged up to President Shinra's office and then sent down here. That's about sums it up anyways."  
  
After waiting a moment to see if Cloud had finished, Lamirra looked up to ask Aeris a question. She hadn't noticed that Nadesiko had gone completely still. "Hey, was Reno okay with you? I mean, he didn't pistol whip you or anything, did he?"  
  
Aeris laughed lightly. She figured that Lamirra had something with the man. "Well, he got in a bit of a fist fight with Barett, but otherwise he was fine." smiling, she questioned, "Why does it matter?"  
  
The simple question threw her off balance. Why DID it matter? Lamirra responded quickly, "Uhm, well, you see he-huh?" she suddenly noticed Nadesiko's strange actions. The older woman gave her a look, to which she nodded. Nadesiko straightened and spoke loud enough so that all the vigilantes could hear.  
  
"Okay um, someone's coming, and we're still working for Shinra. So this conversation's got to end for now. Just wait it out. We'll figure something out, I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra and Nadesiko sat outside for hours, loyally guarding the jail cells. It wasn't long before Lamirra stretched and yawned. Checking to see if she could hear the snores of all of the captives, she turned to Nadesiko.  
  
"Hey, Siko."  
  
"Hmm?" Nadesiko stirred a bit, waking from a light nap.  
  
"Waddaya think about Reno and Rude?"  
  
The older Turk looked at her companion. "Why are you asking now?"  
  
Lamirra fidgeted. "Well, I've been wanting to ask for a while, and I thought that I might as well now."  
  
Nadesiko rolled her eyes, inwardly chuckling. "What exactly were you gonna ask?"  
  
"Uhm...what do you think of them?"  
  
She rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, can you be anymore vague?"  
  
"You know what I mean! Like...how do you feel about them?"  
  
Nadesiko knew exactly what her young friend had in mind, but after hanging around Reno for so long, it was impossible to resist pestering her further. "I think that they're hard workers." she scowled a bit and added, "Except for Reno."  
  
"Ugh!" Lamirra threw up her hands in exasperation. "Do you like them or what? I mean, would you be interested in them?"  
  
Nadesiko burst out laughing. "Interested in them? I guess I could be. Rude's an honest guy and a hard worker. Reno on the other hand...I guess he sorta has that charm, y'know? But otherwise I don't think they'd be good choices for a relationship. " She winked at Lamirra. "Although there're always exceptions."  
  
Just before Lamirra was able to retort, Nadesiko cut her off with a hand motion, her face suddenly becoming serious. A normal Shinra guard stumbled into the hall. His body slumped and then fell to the ground, blood pouring from a gash in his back. Nadesiko grabbed her friend by the arm and pointed up at the air duct above them. Lamirra took the clue and quickly moved up onto her friend's shoulders where she swiftly moved the grating up and in, followed by her body. She reached down and helped Nadesiko up into the opening. The girls slid the grating back into place and they both stared down into the hallway waiting for whatever it was Nadesiko had sensed earlier. Lamirra's bright green eyes stared intently as a tall form, clothed in tight black clothes, bearing a long sword in large gloved hands, moved slowly down the hall. His long white hair fell softly and moved side to side with the long black cloak he wore. Nadesiko looked up at Lamirra at the same time her partner looked at her. Both girls mouthed the same word.  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
They strained to not even breathe as they watched him move to the center cell and slide open the door where Cloud and Tifa were sleeping soundly. He paused, a small, carnivorous smile forming on his lips. His eyes slid up to the grate, where Lamirra recoiled impulsively, nearly bumping into Nadesiko. The older Turk was unable to see what was going on, but could feel the fear that seemed to seep out of every pore Lamirra had. Sephiroth stood there, staring for what seemed to be hours. Finally, he moved out of the hallway and into the distance, silver hair fluttering out behind him. Both girls simultaneously released the breath they held out of fear.  
  
"Good thing we hid. I wouldn't want to wind up like the guy on the floor there." Lamirra frowned.  
  
"Siko...I thought Sephiroth was dead."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cloud sat up from his uncomfortable position on the cold steel floor. He looked towards the door and frowned when he noticed it was wide open. Moving with a cautious air he walked to the door and peeked around the corner, the stench of death engulfing his sense of smell. The confusion on his face increased when he saw the limp form of the guard lying on the ground, blood surrounding his body. Cloud turned back to Tifa.  
  
"Tifa. Tifa wake up!" Tifa rolled onto her side and glared at Cloud.  
  
"Whaddya want Cloud?" She paused and stared at the door. "Why is the door open?" Cloud shrugged and motioned for her to follow him to the dead guard. When they got to him Tifa covered her face and turned away. Cloud reached down and pulled the keys from his belt trying not to get the blood on his hands. Making a face he removed a key from the ring he held and tossed it to Tifa.  
  
"You wake Aeris up. I'll get the others." Tifa nodded and moved towards the door where Aeris was locked up. With quick movements she unlocked the door, pushed it open and moved towards Aeris.  
  
After Cloud got Barret and RedXIII to wake up they met in the hallway by the corpse. RedXIII looked up at his new companions.  
  
"Do you think the girls did this?" Cloud shook his head.  
  
"I dunno. Why don't you go ahead of us, and we'll follow."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko watched as Cloud and his small crew moved away from the hall, allowing for the two girls to slide out of the duct quietly. Once on the ground Lamirra turned to the older brunette and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Nadesiko nodded her head and allowed Lamirra to take the lead. Sometimes she just didn't feel like doing the hard part of the work, and Lamirra seemed eager to work off the stress that had built itself up into a knot in her chest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aeris was the first into President Shinra's office and she looked upon the scene with disgust written upon her face. The president was face down on his desk, with a long sword sticking out from his back. RedXIII slid in behind her and he lowered his head trying to rid his nose of the stench of death. Cloud and Tifa entered at the same time and moved slowly towards the desk as Barret took up the rear, watching carefully for anyone who might pose a threat to the small group. Suddenly a short, bald man, pudgy and too large for his clean brown suit, ran from behind one of the pillars in a desperate attempt to escape the situation. Barret and Cloud moved swiftly, each grabbing one of the fat man's arms and lifting him off the ground. Nadesiko and Lamirra hid behind a desk near the stairs and watched in amusement. Nadesiko turned to her friend with a grin.  
  
"Palmer." She whispered softly and then turned her attention back to the scene before her. Cloud's eyes widened as Palmer broke down and told the men that Sephiroth had shown up and killed the President while muttering something about the Promised Land. As Palmer finished his hurried words he broke loose of the men's grasp and ran past the desk, rushing to escape from the fugitives. Lamirra narrowed her eyes as she went deep into thought about what Palmer had just said. She turned around and nodded at Nadesiko.  
  
"I'm going to follow him. See what he does," she whispered, "then I'll help these guys out of here. I'll meet you in Kalm tomorrow morning alright?" Nadesiko nodded her approval and watched as her friend slipped away, as quiet and stealthy as a cat. Nadesiko winced. They were going to get in sooo much trouble with Tseng. The sound of helicopter blades filled her ears and she snapped out of her daze as she watched the group run outside to meet the machine. She groaned quietly. That helicopter meant only one thing. The Turks and Rufus.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra watched in silence as Palmer pulled the cell phone from his pocket.  
  
"Hello Rufus-er President Rufus.... Yes, yes. We were attacked. By Sephiroth himself. He killed your father by they way.... yes of course.....No I don't know where the girls are. I figure Sephiroth got a hold of them as well.... of course sir.... well sir...the key? Oh yes. Actually I did get a lead. Um hum.... You remember Cosmo Canyon don't you? Buegen Haggen. That crazy old cook that used to work for your father. He used to talk about all sorts of stuff like that.... yes, he lives there now. He definitely knows something sir. That's why we got that specimen, oh what did Hojo call it...oh yes, RedXIII. Of course...of course sir. Good day sir." Palmer flipped his cell phone closed and placed it into his pocket before skipping off to the elevator. Lamirra's eyes widened. So Rufus wanted the key! Siko would not be happy about this at all.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko watched anxiously as she moved close enough to the helicopter she could jump in. But she refused to move into it until she knew Rufus was going to leave first. Rufus had given a long annoying speech about how his father had done everything wrong, that his father had gone strictly by money or whatever, but he would rule by fear. All but Cloud had left after he spoke and now the two men faced off preparing for a battle. Her brown eyes filled with worry. She didn't want Cloud to die, and she knew Rufus would want to kill him, because Cloud could be a valuable asset to her mission. He was friends with the Ancient! But Rufus couldn't die either. No matter how much she denied it in public, she had grown fond of him. She smiled gratefully as Rufus dodged an attack from Cloud and grabbed the bottom of the helicopter. As the helicopter began to move away from the building she got a running start and leaped at it, sailing into the cockpit gracefully. She then turned and reached down, giving Rufus a hand into the machine. He looked up at her with confusion.  
  
"How did you?" She smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She took a breath before she began her story, making up the details as she went along.  
  
"Mirra and I were on break when Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere! We both hid to see what he would do, and then he just disappeared again! It was really freaky. So I went upstairs to check on the President while Lamirra went back to check the cells. When I got upstairs I saw the President dead, and then I heard the chopper. I went to the top story to see what was going on. Then I saw you in the fight with that blonde guy. I showed up just when you finished too. So I decided to jump onto the helicopter and make sure you were all right." Rufus looked at the girl as she talked in a panicky voice, her eyes wide with fear. Nadesiko thought she was playing her part well, and was smiling inwardly. Rufus wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled him to her in a gentle hug. Tseng glared at her from across the machine.  
  
"What about Lamirra?" Nadesiko's eyes fell to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small twitch from Reno.  
  
"I-I don't know. She said if I didn't hear from her by morning time...Then to just..."Tears welled up in her eyes on cue and she buried her head in Rufus chest. The older man wrapped his arms protectively around her shaking body. Tseng's eyes softened slightly at prospect of Lamirra's death. He looked at the other three Turks in the chopper with him. All three had their heads bowed silently and wouldn't look up. Reno seemed to be lost in thought, as Nadesiko sobbed silently he clasped his hands behind his neck and closed his eyes tightly. This just wasn't his week.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lamirra ran behind Cloud and Tifa her sleeves rolled up and eyes ablaze she grinned.  
  
"Heyo kiddies!" She hollered up at the two and they turned with confused expressions. When Tifa saw who it was, she scowled. No matter how friendly this Turk was, there was no way she could be good. Cloud quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you younger than us?"  
  
"Details, details." Lamirra waved a lazy hand at them. "Want outta here right?" They nodded at her and she pointed to a motorcycle beside her.  
  
"Cloud, you take this. Tifa come with me!" Tifa followed the sprinting girl down two flights of stairs to the first floor where Barret, Aeris and RedXIII stood at the entrance to the headquarters. Lamirra waved to them as Tifa hollered to follow them. Lamirra ran up to an old beat up Shinra truck. Cloud pulled up beside them and they piled into the vehicle. Lamirra grinned.  
  
"Go up to the third story. You'll see a huge window. The glass is thick, but you should have no problem bust out through that! There's already a crack running through the old thing." Cloud took the lead. There was no way they were going to give up the fight so easily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadesiko looked quietly about her as the helicopter left with the rest of her co-workers in it. Thankfully they had dropped her off at her home and she looked quietly at her chocobo feeding beside Lamirra's.  
  
"Well kids. Looks like its time to fly the coop." She ran inside and gathered hers and Lamirra's important belongings, which consisted of clothes, weapons, food, a few odds and ends that they couldn't bear to part with, and the journal.  
  
After piling the packs of their things onto Lamirra's chocobo, she mounted her own and took hold of the other's reigns. Once settled on the bird's back, she raised her right hand and closed her eyes.  
  
"Fire Three." Flame engulfed the small building and the woman kicked her chocobo roughly, sending the two creatures off at a breakneck pace. She could be in Kalm by the end of the night if she hurried.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
My my. I have to edit this?! T_T But it was hella fun to read! ^____^ Heh heh...paperclip chains. Hey Rachel, how much you wanna bet that that's gonna be a continuous joke? WOW! Day TWO?! It only took you two days?! o.O* Maybe I'm just a slacker...Okay I guess I AM a slacker...Oh crap, I still have to update Blood-Streaked Reputation...T_T WHY ME?! WHY DID I HAVE TO WRITE MORE THAN ONE FIC AT A TIME?! MAAAOOOOOO.....  
  
~Mai 


	16. 16

A/N:  
  
Holy frick, I can't believe I'm starting on this NOW. Wow I'm getting better at this whole fanfic thing, eh? It only took me about, oh, a year. o.O SHI-NE HOMEWORK! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WRITING A FANFIC?! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ACADEMICS! Geez, teachers just don't understand.  
  
Rach, don't get mad at me for writing this so late. TT I'm sorry! I'm a slacker by nature!! cowering in fear  
  
Mai  
  
It was a bright, sunny day, golden light spilling down the cobbled streets like honey. Lamirra yawned and stretched. The new house in Kalm was definitly smaller, but it still had that cozy touch that she looked for in the place she called home. Nadesiko had gotten there just after dawn. Lamirra had fallen asleep on the hardwood floor waiting for her. After they settled, the two relished the new town.  
  
"I like it." Lamirra said happily, obviously pleased with the location. Nadesiko smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's a nice town."  
  
"Now I don't have to ride ten miles to get to the grocery store, and we're closer to work!" the two continued to smile and nod aimlessly, neither one wanting to end the peaceful lull the morning offered. Finally Nadesiko sighed.  
  
"But to the point." Her expression suddenly became grave. "What did you hear from Palmer?"  
  
Lamirra bit her lip. She hadn't wanted to tell her partner what she had heard, but she knew it couldn't be avoided. Sighing, she said simply, "Rufus is looking for the key too."  
  
Nadesiko stared. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Rufus is looking for the key too." Lamirra shrugged, and stared off into the distance.  
  
"Lovely." Nadesiko leaned against the nearest wall, processing the small amount of information Lamirra had just supplied her with. It never ceased to amaze her how everything seemed to go wrong all at once. "Well that certainly brightened my day."  
  
"Believe me, I know." Lamirra muttered.  
  
Reno skipped work that day. He knew they didn't have a mission for him, and he was just too damn tired, and he was afraid that one of the three female Turks wouldn't come back after last night. After his mission...  
  
He clenched his fist. Normally he had no problem killing people. They were just people, right? Sure he was ruining lives, but he did that on a daily basis. And it wasn't as if they didn't ruin his life. It was because of them that he joined the Turks. He gingerly touched the thin scar on his right cheek. He remembered how much it stung to feel the razor sharp debris tear across his cheek bone. He remembered the blood that trickled from the second scar parallel to the first, but being too numb to feel its pain. He remembered being only seven years old and seeing his home collapse into to dust, sending more debris and dust flying. He remembered running...  
  
Reno shook his head to rid himself of the memories, as vague as they were. He realized that he used the hate he had felt that day as an excuse to justify his actions, but in his mind that was enough. He didn't need to look deep into his own psyche to follow orders, and he had no good reason to rebel. His task was simple: carry out any given mission as quickly and efficiently as possible, return alive, get paid. There was no point in quitting; the abilities he had gained could be used no where else.  
  
But the last mission opened his eyes. He was well aware of the fact that he could not possibly sort out which of the people he killed were part of his disgust for mankind, and which were not. But could he really continue to refuse to factor that truth whenever he killed? In doing so, he became what made him join the Turks. He became what he hated the most.  
  
Wading through the piles of junk on the floor of his living room, Reno plopped down on his couch, resting his arms on the backing. He smirked and stared at his lap. "Forget it." he muttered to himself. "I don't need to worry about this crap. I don't need to care."  
  
As if cued by his words the conversation between him and Nadesiko the night they destroyed Sector 7 flooded his mind.  
  
"Reno Damn it! You do care! QUIT HIDING INSIDE OF YOURSELF! IT'S GOING TO EAT YOU ALIVE! I don't want to see that happen! As a friend Reno." she placed her hand gently on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "I'm telling this to you as a friend."  
  
Brushing her hand off roughly, he scoffed. "What are friends? Siko I'll tell you what friends are. Friends are things that tie you down, make this kind of job more difficult. I have no friends."  
  
"What about Rude?"  
  
"He understands."  
  
"What about Lamirra?"  
  
"...Get out."  
  
"Reno, whether or not you want it I'm you're friend, and so is Lamirra. I'll go home, but I won't go away, and neither will your conscience, no matter what you bury it under, it will always surface."  
  
His temper rising, Reno slammed his fist against the wall, causing Nadesiko to jump with surprise. "Nadesiko, go home! I don't want to talk about it and especially not to you! Get the hell out!"  
  
As the memory faded, Reno covered his face with his hands and sighed. This was going to be a LONG day.  
  
Nadesiko and Lamirra sauntered into the office, both of them awake and chipper. Rude was quite puzzled by this new attitude, especially after the grim mission. He smiled slightly when he noticed Lamirra was in one piece. It would be impossible to replace either one of the two girls, and the thought of losing one of them was awful in itself. Plus, Reno in a bad mood was never good for any situation. Then he took a good look at Nadesiko. Her light in her eyes seemed dim and flickering, the smile on her face faint. A hidden pain was etched across her face. Typically one would never notice, this girl had practiced the face long and hard, but Rude had done the same for much longer, and he knew all too well how to identify it. Something was out of place. Calmly pushing his chair back to greet them, Rude cocked an eyebrow when he noticed Tseng walk up to the girls. Shaking his head, he sat back down and continued to work; With the constant stress of Rufus making the Turks tie up the loose ends his father left behind, Tseng hadn't been in the best of moods as of late. He would save his greetings for another time.  
  
Outside Rude's cubicle, Tseng greeted the girls briskly. Lamirra cocked her head at the faint black rings around his eyes. "Not a whole lot of sleep, eh?" Nadesiko realized her mistake too late, and winced as Tseng, obviously not in a joking mood, shot her a venomous glare.  
  
"And where have you two been while we were working our asses off? If I had enough Turks right now, I'd fire you both, but since we need all the workers we can get, I'll let it slide. Don't ever let it happen again. I just came out here to make sure you two are still in one piece, now get over to your desks NOW." with that, Tseng stormed off, raven black hair flowing behind him. Lamirra wrinkled her nose.  
  
"That was a pleasant 'Hello.'"  
  
Nadesiko shook her head and herded her partner into her cubicle. attempting not to break into hysterics. Tseng was normally cool and calculated, simply to unnerve his employees, now it looked as though they had finally gotten to him. "I'm sure he's just overworked. After everything that happened a few days ago, I guess the Turks would be." the memory of Sector 7 chased away her embarassment, and she snorted in disdain. "We've got to do Shinra's dirty work. I bet the Pres-" she sneered. "- left tons of stuff for us to be busy with for months." Lamirra just rolled her eyes and plopped into her seat. She spun around in it a few times and grinned stupidly at Nadesiko.  
  
"I forgot how comfy these chairs were." Nadesiko shook her head sadly and ambled over to her own cubicle, pausing on her way by Rude's own space to pop her head in with a cheerful hello. Once her partner was gone, Lamirra immediately jumped out of her seat and peeked over the top of her cubicle into Reno's. She sighed in dismay when she saw he was absent from his desk. Sitting down once more, she stared with disgust at the towering pile of papers in her inbox.  
  
"The comfy chairs won't make work any easier though..."  
  
Curious, Lamirra reached over to the tower of papers and pulled the top sheet off, making sure not to topple the precariously stacked work. She moaned when she saw what it was. Bills, complaints, and lawsuits for Sector 7 had somehow "slipped by" the social and finacial departments of Shinra and were sent straight to the Turks. Continuing to read, she noticed the fine print stating that the Turks were to find some way to either pay back all the citizens for their losses, or silence them. Disgusted, she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I wonder how many times Reno's done this. Just stared at the same ceiling, the same tile for hours on end because of the vomit-worthy work he would have to face otherwise..." she whispered to herself. Perking up at the thought of Reno, she decided to give him a call. Hell, the least she could do is let him know that she was still alive. Springing into the upright position, she grabbed the phone and scanned the slip of paper push-pinned to her cubicle wall. The numbers and addresses of each of the Turks were listed there, supposedly incase of emergency. She deftly dialed his number and waited impatiently for him to pick up the phone.  
  
For what seemed like hours the phone continued to ring, with no sign of an answering machine or Reno. Discouraged, Lamirra sighed and began to set her phone down when she heard a faint click. Unsure of whether or not someone had picked up his phone, she said nothing for a moment. Reassured by light, ragged breathing on the other end, she stuttered nervously, "R-...Reno?" No answer. Another heavy silence weighed down upon her, making her hesitant to speak another word. The young woman bit her lip, wondering if he had even heard her in the first place. Finally, a low male voice came from the other line.  
  
".......Hello?"  
  
Relieved, Lamirra's smile was unsure, but her joy was immeasurable. She wanted to be cheerful and loud, to remind Reno of the Lamirra he was used to. She wanted to laugh, to make jokes, to reassure him that she was alive and kicking. But a mixture of worry and nervousness washed over her, choking off her prior ideas and emotions, and causing her voice to sound hesitant and quiet. "Reno? I-It's Lamirra." despite her disappointment at herself, an audible gasp was heard from the other line. "Lamirra? Lamirra, that's you isn't it?"  
  
"Y-yeah." her smile brightened, but her voice was still nervous. "This...this is Reno, right?"  
  
But to her dismay, another, louder click was her reply, and the dial tone echoed in her ear. A sadness settled in her stomach, sweeping away her elated smile. Sighing, she slumped in her chair and allowed her eyes to unfocus. It wasn't long before Nadesiko sensed something wrong, and entered her companion's cubicle. She smiled nonchalantly and sauntered over to Lamirra.  
  
"Hey girl. What's up?"  
  
Startled, Lamirra sat up. "Huh? Oh. Nothing..."  
  
Nadesiko rolled her eyes. "There's nothing worse than a bad liar. Now c'mon, tell me."  
  
"It's nothing. Really!" she removed her hair tie and let the light brown locks tumble down. Agitated, she ran her fingers through her tresses, upset at being such a terrible liar. "I just...called Reno and...yeah. That's honestly it." not content with the vague explanation, Nadesiko pressed on.  
  
"So? What happened? What'd he say?"  
  
"He didn't say anything..he didn't really say anything at all."  
  
"Details, now."  
  
"Well...I called him up, and he didn't answer for quite a while, but when he finally did, he hung up practically right away..."  
  
"And you're worried that he might be mad or something?" Nadesiko smirked slightly.  
  
"Well, sorta..." blushing, Lamirra waved her hands frantically. "B-but it's not like I really care or anything! It isn't that important and I'm sure I'm just overreacting or something, I mean maybe he-"  
  
"Was on his way?" the same low, mild voice sounded from the opening of her cubicle. Reno had assumed his normal postion and leaned casually against the entryway, the same cocky grin on his face. Highlighted chestnut hair flowed behind the young woman as she leapt over her desk and threw her arms about the redhead fondly. Reno's smile brightened as he returned the gentle embrace with a firm hug of his own, ruffling her hair with a friendly hand. Nadesiko grinned and sidled quietly out of the room. Staring over Lamirra and at the tidy blue cubicle wall, he murmured, "I guess you missed me?"  
  
Reno's voice brought Lamirra back to reality, and she gasped when she realized what she was doing. Reno tightened his grip around her when he felt the gentle tug of her trying to pull away. Smirking, he asked in a honeycoated voice, "What's the hurry?" Lamirra just rolled her eyes and quickly ducked under his arms. Reno then clutched at his heart and stumbled back a few steps.  
  
"Mirra, why? I put my trust in you, and you betray me so cruelly? Why? WHY MIRRA?" Lamirra laughed as he smacked into the corner of the entry way, causing him to spin out into the hallyway. Not one to ruin a good opportunity to goof off, he continued to spin, constantly spewing random quotes from Shakespeare that Lamirra was surprised he even knew.  
  
"But soft! What light on yonder window bre-" suddenly a firm hand gripped his shoulder and threw him to the floor. Reno came in contact with the cheap carpeting with a loud "Umph!" His ungainly landing on his rear caused his sunglasses to fall low onto his nose, so his bright aqua eyes glinted over their rims. Lamirra began to laugh even harder, but her merriment was quickly cut off by an icy glare from Reno's thrower. Reno, unabashed, straightened and spread his legs and leaned back on his arms, leaving a childish look about him.  
  
"Awww, wuzzamatta, Tseng? Bad day?"  
  
Tseng grabbed Reno's forearm with such strength the redhead winced. Dragging him to his feet, Tseng pulled Reno into his office and slammed the door shut, causing his captive to jump with alarm. Tseng then stomped behind his desk and slammed his hands on its smooth, wooden face. Reno winced again, and could not meet his boss' brittle stare. When neither of them spoke, Tseng began in a dangerously quiet growl, his voice slowly getting louder.  
  
"We have been working our asses off trying to cover up the former president's tracks. Papers and missions that should not be sent to our department has been, and believe me, by no mistake. Rude has had to do all of the missions, all of the work, by himself. Elena doesn't get back from Wutai until tomorrow, and Nadesiko and Lamirra had conveniently taken some time off to 'move closer to Midgard.' And you, Reno, with no plausable cause or reason, suddenly refuse to work. I'm sure all you've been doing is sitting at home, moping about absolutely NOTHING but self pity!" he slammed his hands once more on the desk. "And NOW, you come WALTZING back into work, and immediately FLIRT WITH LAMIRRA. Well I for one have had it with your antics, Reno. If it weren't for your skill, I'd-"  
  
"'Fire you right now.' Yeah, yeah I've heard it before." Reno flapped an uncaring hand at Tseng, now red faced and flustered. "Don't worry, I'm always here when you really need me, aren't I?"  
  
"You just don't understand, do you?" Tseng lifted a shaking palm off the desk and smoothed back his hair, pulling his head up at the same time. Glaring down angrily at the insubordinate Turk, he smiled coldly. "You have, one, and I repeat, ONE"- he held up a pale, graceful finger and leaned closer to the redhead, as if this action would drill this information into the younger man's mind- "more chance to screw up, Reno. Have a nice day."  
  
Reno was left speechless for a moment. Eyes darting from one thing to another, he backed towards the door. "O-kaayy. I'll keep that in mind..." As soon as he found the door knob, he zipped out of the office and slammed the door behind him. Heaving a sigh of relief, he noticed that Rude, Nadesiko, and Lamirra were all staring at him with quizzical expressions. To save face, he laughed lightly and glanced at the clock.  
  
"Break time! Who wants coffee? I'm buyin'."  
  
All three Turks jumped at his offer.

A/N: One more round of applause for my wonderful partner. Chap 17 comin here REAL soon


End file.
